Ideas
by Solomonssavior
Summary: Yuuram. Wolfy-chan is feeling pretty insecure after all of Yuuri's constant denials. So, how to fix this? Meet the mother! Maybe she'll have some ways to break Yuuri out of his shell. HumorXRomance!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Idea…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except my plotline, I thought it up all by myself… yippee for me… Course if someone wants to give me wolfram for my birthday or something that would be awesome. Feel free. But I might kill Conrad. Sorry, but not really. XP.

**A: N/** This is a yurram from Wolf's POV. It's my first and I thought it was good… Therefore you think it's good too. (That or you don't feel like flaming a brand new writer.). :) ~Graci!!!!

x-X-x

Yuri just got kicked in the face. People get pissed when they're harshly awoken at 3 in the morning with a boot in their face. Go figure. It spiraled down to something along the lines of,

"Wolf, for the last time we aren't getting married."

"What the hell, you proposed to me." _Stupid wimp_. "You can't

just dump me, it's degrading."

"Let's see, you're rude to me, my mom flipped when I said I was getting married to a guy; even if ex-y, sexy queen didn't, and I'm not gay like you. You don't love me, I don't love you, and this is all for appearances and it sucks, so screw off."

_I won't stand for this degradation. _Wolfram marched out of the room (in a pink nightgown, ha ha ha). _I wonder if he would love me if I knew his mother… I got it!!! Ulrike, she can help. _So off he went to see the great one. **(A/N: for my story, he is going to get to Ulrike's at like 6 a.m. this fight takes place at like 4 in the morning. I could do this differently but in all honesty I don't want to. I can't so much as put up a pitiful argument at 4 but these guys have insomnia problems and are combative. So, yea… I'm going to shut up now. :D!!!) **

x-X-x

She was praying when he walked in. The shrine maiden, Ulrike, looked like an eight-year old with her floor length silver hair and was cute though actually being 800 years old. He strolled into the grand hall and bowed out of respect.

"Hello, I came to ask you to transport me to the human realm, earth, of my fiancé's origin to meet his mother. I would appreciate this very much. So hurry it up, cause Yuri's on a power trip. Also Yuri must not know that that's where I am so no telling, he should be transported after me a three days later, so I can bond with his mother."

_I may need some time to get used to this woman. I don't even know her name. What does she look like? Shit, that's something I should've asked. Oh well, a few days will help my tolerance for her._

The girl turned around and smiled smugly.

"So you need help. I dunno, you were kind of mean to me. When I had the honor to meet King Yuri you ruined it. I suppose I could ask the Great One because I'm nice, but,"_ Always a "but", why can it never just be "sure, It's my great honor to be of assistance to Lord Bielefeld."," _you must apologize to me first. "

_Damn it, what a brat. _

He smiled sweetly and really over did it. " I apologize for being rude; I just know how flirty my fiancé is. It was not meant to insult you all; it's more to control him." _Brat. Hate you. Why would he want you when he has me?_

"Well, I suppose since you asked so nicely," she shut her eyes," Great One."

"…"

"………"

"Yep, works for me. Bye." _I love gullible people. So stupid. Ha. It's just too easy._

x-X-x

COVANENT CASTLE (9 a.m.)

"I love early morning bathes." Wolf smiled to himself. As he walked he bumped into Gwendal.

"Brother, I am going to take a short morning bath then depart alone to the castle. I wish to go alone solely for silence and I'm sure you understand. I am not sure when I shall depart, but, to avoid company I insist you tell the others after my disappearance is noticed."

"Are you tired?"

"Exhausted. May I depart alone, then?

"Yes, be very careful, Wolfram."

"Thank you brother, you've been very helpful.

_And I'm in the clear to leave!!! _

He walked down the hall and into the bath-house when he was just outside the bath he stripped off his shirt. As he moved to his pants he slipped back ward and fell into the whirlpool. _Oh my god what the hell is happening? _

x-X-x

Earth

Wolfram climbed out of the small tub of water just as a woman with a frilled dress and brunette hair walked in and stared at him sopping wet half-naked in her bathroom.

"Oh, hello you don't have wings either. Too bad. Who are you?"

"I would like to know who you are. Am I on Earth?"

"Well, okay. I'm Yuri's mom Jennifer, you are on Earth, and your one Yuri's demon friends, right."

"You're his mother. That's great. I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld, Yuri's fiancé."

Jennifer then made a very loud scream and ran to hug Wolfram.

"Oh I'm just so glad to meet you. My little Yuri's boyfriend. Of course I thought he would marry a girl, but he was right when he called you beautiful. Oh look at your hair it's as lovely as Yuri said; oh and your eyes are so foreign, but I adore that shade of green. I'm going to have a beautiful son-in-law. Oops, he always fights with you so you probably weren't supposed to know that since Yuri's shy, but oh well. Don't forget, no telling him I said that. Promise."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jennifer."

"Oh call me Jenny, no mom, your Yuri's fiancée so that's traditional----"

"After marriage, so that's not necessary Jenny." He stated sharply, she ignored it.

"Ok well I'll take you to Yuri's rooms you can tell me about yourself then I'll cook you something, and we can get you some of Yuri's clothes and I'll put that in the washer, and if Yuri's clothes fit okay I'll go buy you some."

_Jesus she smiles a lot. I thought she be madder about Yuri getting married, mother wasn't either though. A least now I know why he's a wimp. She cooks and goes to make clothes when she has visitors. My mother can't so much as begin to read a recipe._

"It looks like you have longer arms than Yuri so I may have to take you shopping with me." She dragged him into Yuri's room and nudged him onto the bed.

"Why can't you just dry my clothes?"

"Honey, your half naked, that's not presentable and you have to have clothes here so you can come visit me again, unless you meant to be like this, which is a little weird."

"Yeah, I forgot I don't have a shirt. Ok I suppose if you can find me an outfit I'll leave mine outside the door." She skipped to the dresser and pulled out some blue jeans and a light blue shirt. She laid it on the bed and left to cook.

_I suppose she's… nice. So he talks about me. He thinks I'm PRETTY? Damn it, guys are supposed to be handsome or sexy or hot, not BEAUTIFUL… I'll kill him!! Of course imagine going up to your own mom rather than a weird one like mine and saying "Heya Mom, I got new fiancé and HE is really sexy. How fun would that be to explain. That also means he likes to talk about me. Which means he likes me more than he says, not that I care._

Wolf pulled pants (and weird under-short-like things) on and slipped into the blue shirt. He walked to the other side of the room and opened the door. BAM!! Awesome smell ninjas itself out of nowhere. He followed the aroma to the kitchen and sat down to realize a completely foreign dish. Looked like green pods, orange disks, yellow kernels, and small, round green balls mixed with hunks of meat in diluted brown water.

_That has to be the nastiest looking crap I've ever seen, but my god. How does it smell so good?_

"What is it?"

"It's stew, silly. You know yummy stuff with green beans, cooked carrots, corn, peas, meat, and broth. It's simple enough stick a fork in it and dig in."

He sat down and did that. He stabbed one of the pods and a slab of meat. It was good. Juicy, hot, mouthwatering. As good as home food. He took the first bite than after he tested it out he devoured the bowl and got another.

"So……" she began," were you homeschooled?"

"Yes I was." Chewed and swallowed

"That's cool. Who do you usually see at the castle?"

"Mother, Gwendal, Gunter, Greta, Anissina, Conrad, sometimes Gisela." Drank some brown stuff. It was surprisingly good.

"Who are they to you?" Another bite.

"Mother is just that, obviously; Gwendal and Conrad are my elder brothers; Gunter helps tutor Yuri, is an advisor, and ruler of one of the domains; Greta is Yuri's and I's adopted daughter; Anissina is the ruler of a domain, like Gunter, and possibly Gwendal's love interest, and Gisela is Gunter's daughter and a doctor."

"Oh, NO!!!!"

"What's wrong Jennifer?"

"You and Yuri can't have a daughter."

"She's our adopted daughter, so it's okay?"

"You think I mean that?"Wolf nodded."No what I meant is that I don't want to be a grandma… I like you and I'm sure Yuri's daughter is very nice like Yuri and she's probably cute like you, I just don't want to be old." She whined.

Wolf finished the last bit of meat in the bowl. Jennifer bustled over to take it away to the sink.

_So he just thinks I'm pretty, I bet he'd like me if I was a girl………Or looked like one. That's it! I'm a genius._

"Jennifer."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with something?"

She nodded," I need you to make me look like a girl."

"Why? I will, of course because that would be a lot of fun for me, and there's a wig shop with your exact hair color, but why?" Totally schizophrenic, this woman was psycho.

"Because," _Damn it, what's with the skeptical look? She guessed didn't she. I suppose I can tell her._"Promise not to tell Yuri, and watch you insolence because you told me Yuri thought I was beautiful and I know he didn't want me to know that."

She smiled sweetly." Of course, I won't tell. Yuri always tells me your pretty when I ask how his fiancée is _"arrogant, prettier than any girl I've ever met, and vain." _Of course talking to you I can tell you're trying to be nice to me, so I know your rough around a person you know and that makes sense, of course with the first two I know he's only teasing."

"Fine then, I want to see if Yuri would like me as a girl." I know that I would look like mother so I'll model my look after and old picture of her but I don't know how to shop."

She walked to the counter and grabbed keys. Let's go then. She grabbed his arm and walked him outside then put him in one side of a metal shiny looking thing. She then walked to the other side and closed her door.

"Wolf, can you work a seat belt?" He shook his head, and she did something he would never dream of.

She leaned over him to the upper right side of his seat and pulled a band down over him then put his arm through part of it and clicked it down. She patted his hair and turned the key in the hole. It revved to life, making him jump.

_How dare she,_ _she is treating me, Wolfram von Bielefeld, like a little child. _He scoffed internally._ If she was not helping me, I wasn't in the human world, and she wasn't Yuri's mother I would incinerate her sorry ass._

When they got the mall, Wolf was thoroughly car sick and no longer pissed off. He stepped out of the car and looked at the giant multilevel market in awe. She offered her hand politely.

_Hell no. How weak does this woman think I am? _As he got out of the car he stumbled from the car sickness and fell.

"Ouch, that looked fun." She laughed.

"How dare you…"

"I'm kidding, silly, drop your pride. If I'm going to make you a girl you won't need it. Let me help you up."

She gave him her hand and, after trying to get up again, he grudgingly took it. He leaned against her lightly, for support, and wiped off his shirt then as he leaned away she grasped his hand again. Jennifer, with Wolf in tow, burst in and went to the teenage section.

_How the hell does this help me?_

"Okay I know your pant size I just need to measure this to your arms. Hold an arm out." Wolf stuck his arm out, and Jenny measured his arm to the sleeve.

"Do you want to pick your boy clothes, or do you just want me to get you some and then we can work on girl clothes? Or do you want to pick all your clothes."

"Just only get me stuff Yuri would wear. He's coming in three days so I need to be a girl by then." She grabbed 5 shirts, measured his legs and grabbed 5 pairs of blue jeans.

After 20 minutes she grabbed his arm and announced," I'm done. Do you want to try something on to be sure it fits? I think its okay, though."

"If you think its ok than I'm sure it is," he grabbed a shirt. In bold black letters across the front it said, HYDE. _(But what in the hell is HYDE? Must be some brand of food or a game like hide and go seek.)_

"Okay, my favorite now, dresses! I think you would look good in a nice light green but not like puke green more like leaf green or a dark-ish seductive blue to bring out your eyes. After we're we can get you a white t-shirt and have a make-up artist and manicurist. We can go to a wig shop after and get you a long, back length blonde wig like the one in the picture. You're too muscular so we can put the dress on at home and get you a body thinner to accentuate curves, although you have good hips, then we can get you a special bra to give you boobs while we're shopping but first lets go get something to eat."

"Food? Why?"

"Yep, you're going to be my son-in-law, or should I say daughter-in-law so I'll treat you to some Outback Steakhouse. They have totally awesome bread."

She smiled.

x-X-x

Outback Steakhouse???

They walked into the place and as Jen said, table for two, Wolf noticed something-_ It smells REALLY good in here._

They got to the table and were given menus by a redhead staring at him; she looked to be 17 and reminded him vaguely of Anissina of Shin Makoku. Naturally this scared the hell out of him after many years of his brother Gwendal's turmoil.

"So a nice mother-son outing, how sweet. I'm Arianna and I'll be your server today, may I get you anything to drink." She spoke solely to Wolfram.

"Ah… um… Jen… I'd like to try what every Mother is having. I don't care what it is." He cringed into his seat and hid behind the menu.

"Oo-okay, what would YOU like to drink, miss?"

"Cherry Coke for both of us, thank you." _HOW can you smile at that Anissina clone???_ The waitress walked away dejected after being treated like a monster.

"Are redheads rare like double blacks? Is that why you were surprised?"

"Nah I just know a redhead that looks like her but the other one is scary!!"

"Yea, Yuri told me, Anissina right, she sounded interesting."

He laughed, "You have no idea." Jen ordered something with onions then steak. Steak he knew of but blooming onion. What is that supposed to be? "Do you like onions?"

"I guess that depends on what they are." The waitress came back with the food. Jen tore off a piece of crispy stuff, dipped it into sauce, and shoved it into her mouth; she then repeated and this time she offered it to him. "Do I eat it without silverware? Why would I do that?"

"It's called finger food. You just pick it up and eat. Now, try some." As he opened his mouth to refuse she put it in his mouth. He cocked an eyebrow and chewed.

_Oh my god… that is good._

"That was… crunchy and sweet?" _Hmm… all in all a good food._

"Okay then, try the bread. Wait, can you use a knife?"

"I'm not some common human child."

They ate quietly.

He had steak and it was really yummy; juicy with steak-sauce. It sort of tasted like the meat from Jen's stew with a different and less present (obviously not in the stew… duh) broth. All in all, very yummy.

"Okay now would you like to try on dresses or skirts? Do you have a personal preference? I saw a nice blue sundress but you are totally shaving you legs for that little number… So I was thinking full length just to save both of us that little experience."

"Yes that would be something to um… put off." _Not that I know what in the hell shaving is but I won't tell her that. Oh well. _"So, can we go now." Impatience seeped into his voice, though he was enjoying himself.

"Okay then just let me pay. You do get ruder the longer you know a person."

She once again took hold of his hand and began to tow him around. He would be lost without her; literally this mall was huge, _what is the point of a place this big??? No purpose at all… people here look really happy though._

They ended up in a JC Pennies with nine or ten girl's outfits and three mid length casual dresses in baby blue, a light vibrant green, and a black dress like mother's favorite, with smaller knee length slits and a scarlet sparkles and a circular buckle around the middle. Not to mention four or five stuffed size c-bras Jen was looking at amazingly short shorts when she started laughing.

"Are you having a problem?" He inquired nervously_. He didn't know about Jen but_ _Anissina's laughter meant trying life threatening inventions, Gisela's laughter meant working your ass off or testing new, possibly fatal medicine, mother's laughter meant being hugged and tormented and embarrassed while being questioned on the men you think are sexy in town, and Greta's laughter meant playing house until you fell asleep with your doll hiding in a pantry or worse still._

"Nah we can go home now. Hey, Wolf."

"Yeah."

She grinned sardonically," Tonight you can try a human thing on your own. Shaving."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n: Here's my first chapter and my first cliffhanger but it is a very minor cliffy… First story ever, so proud that I could make it through it. R&R please. I worked really hard to get this long enough to post because my stories usually are too short to bother with. I have the next chapter all thought out and it will be hilarious but you have to give me a reason to post or I'll discontinue… actually I've been working really hard on this so I probably won't discontinue but if you make me too sad I'll hit someone with a car or something (read Memories by Hajislover and you'll understand it. It's a blood+ fanfic. She wrote that on a good day.) … So, review away… they make me happy. Wolf likes reviews too. Tell him how pretty he'll look in drag. This is a non-beta story so don't pick on my grammer. GRACIAS XD!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Jen's Idea

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything, rather than my plotline. (I'd kill Conrad and the kyou kara mouh peoples won't give me wolfram. T-T. Maybe next time.) But on the off chance that the person whom reads this DOES own KKM I have one thing to say… GO SUE SOMEONE WITH MONEY!!!! Thank you.

A/N: This is a yurram and it's still in Wolf's POV. I think for the final chapter I have a POV switch but, aside from the final scene and some key points this is very badly planned on my part. I've just had writing urges. R&R. Once again, don't flame me and enjoy. 

~Graci

x-X-x

"_Nah we can go home now. Hey, Wolf."_

"_Yeah."_

_She grinned sardonically," Tonight you can try a human thing on your own. Shaving."_

And what did we learn from the human experience… shaving is hell. There he sat… in a tub… on a plastic box… in swim trunks… while Jen shaved his legs. He'd tried. Honestly he had. He had also ripped off the skin on his ankle and was in a pool of red water when she'd heard him scream.

She was prepared when she marched into the room, medical kit gauze at the ready, with gloves brandished. She was in a one piece swimsuit. She lifted his ankle out of the tub and dried it then put on some gauze.

Then she threw the swimsuit at him and told him to put it on as she turned around. While changing and trying not to get wet in the water or blood puddles (yea he's a gusher) he'd fallen over so with the shorts on Jen washed the blood out of his hair and put antibacterial on his ankle and rewrapped it.

There was a total silence throughout all of these events. Jen looked like she was continuously stuck on autopilot and Wolf was varying shades of pink and red. Just as his peach shade was returning to normal, Jen, being a mom without realizing, she kissed just over the worst of the damage where the cut had bled profusely.

She looked up to see the most adorable thing. Green eyes wide with shock, blushing a dark shade of scarlet once again, he looked as though she'd just admitted capital murder.

So what did she do? She sat him on the box, kissed his nose, and went to work. He was frozen and had just started shaving so she took advantage of his embarrassment and washed his hair then rinsed it. It was dark by the time she declared," I'm done. Look at you, your still pink. Dry off. I'll get you some pajamas I think I have an idea for our day tomorrow and I want to run it by you."

"I was… me… uhh… what just happened?" He stammered out.

"Shaving, you hurt your ankle, I washed your hair, and you turned pink. You pick your favorite and I'll be back." She replied casually trying not to giggle too much.

He stood up and looked in the mirror. Eyes still wide and now a little less red, he started dressing and reprimanding himself._ A human kissed you! What? Talk about adding insult to injury. Oh. She kissed me twice! What do I do? Stammer like an incoherent moron. DAMMIT!_

Jen knocked on the door and told him that she had some ice cream for him. He got into the slacks and over-sized t-shirt. He walked in and took the bowl from Jen without so much as a glance.

"You're mad?"

"No," he clipped out," that would be… petty and rude and below my standards."

"Really? Because it seems like you're kinda mad. I have a good idea and it will help you too, so do you want to hear it." He glared full out, but was curious. She had an idea.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Okay I was thinking that you have three days to learn to be girly and everything and you want to be with Yuuri and all that, so there's a spring dance on Friday at Yuuri's school and it'll be Wednesday before Yuuri gets here so Thursday you can be together and Friday I'll trick him into taking you to the dance so you can spy on him."

_That is fighting dirty against Yuuri and it's totally immoral. Awesome. _

"I don't know any good girl names; especially not any from Japan… That's where we are isn't it?

"Oh, I got it how about Hitomi or Kiyomi. Hitomi means a girl with beautiful eyes and Kiyomi means pure beauty."

"Well I don't know about pure beauty but I like the name Kiyomi. Could that be my name?"

Sure, I like that one, too, and that's the name I wanted to name Yuuri when he was supposed to be a girl. He sure is cute even if he's not shockingly pretty like you or a girl."

"Yeah he is."

"So I was thinking that we could get your nails done tomorrow. I know you don't know what that means but its great practice as a girl. You'll have to go and act like a girl, so that means being refined and elegant as any teenage girl around 17. Not very hard, but you have to swing your hips. Then around six Yuuri will get home."

"Alright I can do that. It's only five so what do you want to do until 9."

"No it's a slumber party so we have till, at least, 11 o'clock and we are going to start learning how to be a girl. "

"Umm… okay but what do we do first?"

"Well, we could watch a scary movie and eat some popcorn. Then I'll teach you how to walk in heels. Then we could do something you like to do."

"Like what? Fencing? Archery? Elemental magic? I can't do anything on Earth. I'm as useless as Yuuri is with a sword."

"Well fine then. I'll teach you how to walk in stilettos and we can begin fabricating why you live here." She grabbed a light blue pair of heels and slipped them on. "We've decide that your name is Kiyomi. But how can you stay here with us as a girl so Yuuri won't notice?"

"I have no clue, but what are you doing?!" Jen was slipping yet another pair of infamous heels onto Wolfram's feet. She then helped him up and started walking.

"Well you see, when girls walk they balance on the heel of the shoes and their toes then swing their hips. Jen in her floor length dress, apron, with hair in a ponytail who looked as though she had never worn such things did walk well in them.

"Well if you can do it, I'm positive that it will be no problem for me." As he began walking he fell right on his butt. "OUCH!!! That hurt. So what do we do about me staying here? How do we sneak around Yuuri at home? And also can you help me up, god you idiots try to walk on wheels, too, or is this as far as your idiocy goes?"

"That's roller-blading. It's skating on five wheels. We can do that some other time. Shouri won't be around and we can just say that you're one of his friends little sisters and they left you with me while they went away for a few days. Yuuri's not nosey so other than your age he won't ask questions."

"I'd rather we not and that will work. What am I wearing tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking the school uniform… it's cute."

After a few more hours of learning to walk in heels and Wolf passing out during a severe chic flick, and at 11 Yuuri's dad came home. To a strange, pretty teenage boy sleeping on his wife's lap.

"Um… Jen, I know this is one of your favorite movies but you shouldn't let strange kids into the house."

"Don't be silly, I remember what happened last time as well as you do. This is Wolfram von something-French-I-think, like beanfield or something. That is beside the point though, he's Yuuri's fiancé. He came all the way from Shin Makoku to try and see if I would approve of him."

"Why? And when's the wedding, and since when is Yuuri gay and engaged? I mean I didn't know that they were actually getting married."

"Well, I think they are in love and getting married or he wouldn't have fallen into a tub to meet me. I have decided that they will be together, so that's why I decided to have him dress like a girl. Yes he's cross dressing, so don't ask. And Yuuri will take `Kiyomi' to the dance on Friday."

**A:N/** Heya, sorry about the whole it's been 3 weeks since I posted but I really have been working on it. SLOWLY… but I did look up the girl names I used for Wolfram. One I didn't include that I considered was Kamiko which means Superior child. I like wolf too much to make him so mean though. Then Hitomi was second runner up meaning a girl with beautiful eyes. But I decided that wolf pretty all over so his name is Kiyomi meaning pure beauty. So next chapter I don't have a name yet but I think it'll be longer than this one. Read and Review please because I need the motivation and I think I did pretty okay. And sorry Wolf wasn't in drag this time around; I'll work on that one next time around, kay.

GRACIAS XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It began with a skirt...

DISCLAIMER: Heya peeps. I don't own squat. I'm with my other family so I don't even own my bed. T-T. Well that's a depressing realization. Well, now that I've just wrecked my chance at sleep...

A/N: I should put this before the disclaimer, shouldn't I? Guess that's a good thing to learn early on, huh. Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed. By the way if you reviewed I will assume you read and give a pop quiz at the end. Be prepared!!!XD

~Graci

x-X-x

_"Don't be silly, I remember what happened last time as well as you do. This is Wolfram Von something-French-I-think, like beanfield or something. That is beside the point though, he's Yuuri's fiancé. He came all the way from Shin Makoku to try and see if I would approve of him."_

"_Why? And when's the wedding, and since when is Yuuri gay and engaged? I mean I didn't know that they were actually getting married."_

_"Well, I think they are in love and getting married or he wouldn't have fallen into a tub to meet me. I have decided that they will be together, so that's why I decided to have him dress like a girl. Yes he's cross dressing, so don't ask. And Yuuri will take `Kiyomi' to the dance on Friday.(A/N: WOLF DOES NOT KNOW THIS PART... MOTHER-IN-LAW= EVIL..)_

Wolf awoke in the morning to see he and Jen sprawled haphazardly across the entire floor sheathed by blankets. He stared blankly at the ceiling. _This is my first official girl day. Let's see, one: get mani-cured? Two: Permission from school to go with Yuuri and not get arrested. Today is Wednesday so Yuuri came tonight and he'd have Thursday and Friday as Kiyomi. _

He glanced at the clock. It was beside them on the floor and was pink with red numbers that said 6:00. Time to wake up Jen as she had requested the night before. He clamored over the blankets. He was on one side of the room and she had so distanced herself that she was nearly against the far wall after realizing how violent a sleeper Wolfram was, no doubt.

He momentarily got caught in the blanket then just as he got to Jen he grabbed up a remote off the ground to put it on an end-table close to them.

He shifted closer and saw something on the other side of Jen... no... someone.

A man. Black hair, suit and tie, slightly taller, snoring lightly. Wolfram moved closer to the strange intruder and when he was nearly Jen's shoulder the man moved and began to rise.

"Why hello there Ki---" BAM. Remote contact with nose. Blood. Perfect aim, perfect hit until Jen started screaming. _He looks like...Yuuri and the pictures of Shouri? Shit, does Shinou hate me for some reason? Damn the bad luck!_

Jen started jabbering, " Shouma are you okay? Wolfy-chan doesn't have a dad at the castle so he doesn't know about you..."

_Wolfy....chan.... _His momentary scowl went uncaught by the bleeding man and his wife but it sure was a good one. Nearly matched Gwendal's when he was forced to experiment with Annisina. _ Be calm and Apologize.. Be calm and Apologize._

" I didn't realize who you were. I'm sorry, really, did I hurt you? I throw hard and have good aim."

" Not in the morning thank god. You almost broke my nose."

Wolfram's appearance got more adorable as an a light blush spread though his face. " I'm really sorry! You scared me, Shibuya-san?"

He was abashed and blushing and altogether too cute. Shouma could most certainly never pick on Yuuri again for falling in love with THIS boy. " Shouma is fine. You don't have to use the honorific either. I'm okay. Jen will you make breakfast I want to talk to Wolfram a little. Or shall I say Kiyomi?"

"Alright. I'll make eggs Shouma-chan. Be nice." She handed him a tissue box to stop the blood flow then bustled off to cook.

"So Yuuri's fiancé. When are you getting married?"

"No clue."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Well, outside, in the courtyard of the Great One's temple obviously. Late spring or early summer would be nice. It has to be in Shin Makoku, though, not here."

"Why is that?"

"He's you son so transportation will be made for you and Jen and Shouri and His Excellency, but he is our king. The ceremony itself will only involve family and the shrine maidens; but the after-party at the castle will involve any royals and the 12 nobles of the domains that will come. Not Big Simaron, but Small Simaron will probably be there. And thanks to Yuuri, himself, we have a good alliance with the kingdom of Francia."

A very long silence stretched and eventually Shouma broke it with a longer silencing question still.

"So, are gay kings common in Shin Makoku now?"

He gave him a blank stare." What kind of question is that? We don't change the Maou everyday like you people do. It takes hundreds of years for the Maou to outlive it's prime. And you can't say something like that to Yuuri!"

"Why?"

"Yuuri hates being called gay. Don't say it like that."

"Well it happens when you marry a guy doesn't it?" Shouma laughed. "So anyways I smell bacon... Wanna go eat?"

"I guess so." _Bastard! He's fucking annoying. Why should he care about the flaws in Yuuri's sexual preference? Oh, wait, he is Yuuri's dad. Do dads care more than mothers do? And why do I care. I DON'T! Yea, you do. NO! Yes.---I'm arguing with myself AGAIN. This has got to stop._

**Skipping breakfast/author is mentally stuck/we want to imagine Wolfy-Lolita now-either way on to the next part, sorry if you like food scenes, they make me hungry. This chapter section is inspired by song: I like a boy in uniform=)***

_________________________________________________________________________

A proud mazoku prince, Wolfram Von Beilefeld, in a light blue skirt and a v-cut top.

_I really do have nice legs--- this might be why I'm gay._

He stood outside the school with Jen in his highheels with his long, waist length blond hair extensions curled like his mothers rather than the wig, holding on to Jens arm after the sicking car ride. He also got his ears pierced which surprisingly hurt... a lot. But the earings were blue flowers that complemented his eyes, which were sporting black eyeliner though he didn't need any other makeup.

He was blood red and riding in some damned car did not help.

He and Jen walked into the office. He still was leaning on Jen partially.

"Hello. I'm Yuuri Shibuya's mommy. How are you doing today."

The secretary looked at the overly friendly woman and the seemingly nauseous girl. "Excuse me ma'am but is your, girl, okay? She looks ill."

"There's no problem. Kiyomi-chan just gets carsick easily. She's actually part of the exchange program set up by the city. So she'll be coming to school for a few days to observe. I just need the permission form to allow her to take all of my Yuu-chan's classes.

"She cannot be without your son? Won't it help her make friends here, like the program was designed for?"

"Uh, she's from Germany, so, she can't read Japanese. Kiyomi-chan can only speak in Japanese. So she needs Yuu-chan to read for her, thats why she's so pale and her hair is so light..." Jen laughed unconvincingly. The secretary seemed to by it though because of the pretty young girl's foreign appearance.

"Well I suppose that makes sense." The secretary signed a form for them. Then walked up to Wolfram.

"Here Kiyomi-san, I wrote in original German so you can read you schedule for yourself then there's a copy in Japanese so you can practice. My name is Miss Takada so if you need help just ask me or Yuuri."

Jen intercepted. "Well thank you very much and now we have to go get our nails done and actually go to meet Yuuri. So have a lovely evening."

As they strode out Wolf heard Miss Takada mumble, "So they've never met and the programs lasted a month and is on it's last days. How strange."

Jen walked to the car and opened the door for Wolfram, buckled his seat belt, then walked to the other side and did the same for herself turning the key in the ignition. Wolfram watched in a dazed horror. He hated cars, especially when they growled to life. He jumped slightly and Jen suppressed a laugh as they sped away.

"Hey, Wolfram, why don't you try closing your eyes and unrolling the window so you can feel a breeze. The cool air should make the sick feeling go away."

The window went down and surprisingly it did help. It kind of felt like riding back-saddle on a horse. The wind whipping against his face also helped his awareness and when they got to the manicurist he could walk.

"Thanks, that helped me. It was like riding a horse and I do that every day at home."

"No problem. Yuuri will be here in an hour or so, so we need to hurry." She grabbed his hand and began to walk into the building.

_Just another hour. Then I'll see Yuuri. I wonder if I look cute._

So they picked out blue nail polish and got the French manicure. Then Jen realized after hundreds of years of training he had some nasty callouses on his feet so she had those scraped off. Damn that hurt and just like that pedicure was on the top of the list of things he never wanted to do again right before testing inventions with Annisina.

So now all thats left is to go see Yuuri.

_________________________________________________________________________

**A:N/** So...my computer died for about a week, then deleted this series, then failed to recover just this last one so I had to completely redo it, then I had standardized testing at school. I kind of crawled up under a rock, curled into a ball, and died for a little bit so sorry about not posting. BUT anyways, I hope you liked the chapter cause it was a pain in the ass the three times I had to rewrite it and fix it to be consistent with everything I said in the last chapter. I cant believe I forgot some of the stuff I wrote. Thanks so much for story-alerting but I REALLY want reviews telling me how I'm doing. I think I went, like, way OOC in this chapter so sorry bout that. This will probably have 2 or 3 more chapters but I'm not sure. It's like one in the morning so I'm going to post, go to sleep, and thank merciful god it's the weekend and I don't have to go to school. Please R&R =)!!!

~Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back...

Disclaimer: HELLO!!! Obviously I don't own anything... If I did I'd be rich, and famous, and not in high-school. Oh well, I guess I can dream because through those dreams I get plot lines. So if anybody feels the need to give me Wolfram for an 8th grade graduation present don't hesitate to call!!

A:N/ Did anyone notice that my top author's notes are regular but the bottom (A:N/) thingy is always in bold??? sorry it's like two in the morning.. Here is my story...please read, enjoy, gather thoughts and/or criticism, and review in that order(though if you can do it in another order please, by all means, go right ahead.)XD!!!

x-X-x

"_No problem. Yuuri will be here in an hour or so, so we need to hurry." She grabbed his hand and began to walk into the building._

_Just another hour. Then I'll see Yuuri. I wonder if I look cute._

_So they picked out blue nail polish and got the French manicure. Then Jen realized after hundreds of years of training he had some nasty callouses on his feet so she had those scraped off. Damn that hurt and just like that pedicure was on the top of the list of things he never wanted to do again right before testing inventions with Annisina._

_So now all thats left is to go see Yuuri._

x-X-x

_Take a deep breath and walk through the door. Be more timid than your usually proud self or he'll know your you right off the bat. Don't forget to breath... why are you worried about seeing your fiancé? Because he won't like me. Or worse he'll like me like this and then hate me. No he won't. Dammit I have got to stop fighting with me!!!! I know I'm right, anyways... One of me has to be right..... Right? _

_Screw it. _Jen opened the door and walked inside Wolfram following closely behind. A voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Heya mom, do we have anything to eat? I'm starving. Did you buy any..." Yuuri walked into view and immediately shut up. There was a beautiful blond girl standing partially hidden behind his mother. She was tall and slim and looked like... him. " Um, mom, I know that you like people and all but you shouldn't bring strange teenagers into the house. She's very pretty and all but she looks my age. Didn't dad tell you to stop doing this?"

Jen cocked her head to the side, " Why does everyone say I bring strange people home? Well she's from YOUR SCHOOL'S foreign exchange program. Go on and introduce yourself, honey, " she turned to Wolfram, " This is my youngest son, Yuuri, who you will be going to school with. He can help you seeing as you can only speak Japanese and not write."

Wolfram walked up to Yuuri and stated as femininely as he could, which wasn't hard and sounded beautiful because of the practice with Jen. He sounded nothing like himself.

"Hello, Shibuya Yuuri, my name's Kiyomi. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello. It's good to meet you too." She was gorgeous and had a lovely chime-like voice and most defidently not Him. She's too nice and He is in Shin Makoku and He could not come to Earth. It was impossible. Yuuri just supposed Shin Makoku and Earth has counter-parts and that God, or Shinou, was good to and gave astonishingly good looks to.

Jen interrupted the flagrant disregard to her presence first, " Well I was going to cook. But as a mom I have got to say if you go into Yuuri's room you have got to leave the door, OPEN. Walking in on my baby kissing is the last thing I need." A few hours of being red is what they get for ignoring her.

"MOM! Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm just saying... I know how children are, and don't forget to wash your hands before dinner, Yuu-chan. And could you walk down the street and buy some groceries. You two could get to know each at the store. Please Yuu-chan."

"Fine, I'll go. Um, would you like... to come, too."

"Yes. It would be great talking to someone my age."

Yuuri laughed. "After mom, I'm sure a normal person would be welcome, too. Well come on, then."

They walked out the door, down the side walk, to the right.

" So, Kiyomi, right," He nodded. _ I hope that's right. _" That's a pretty name. My godfather named me Yuuri. Would you mind me calling you Kiyomi, I don't really like honorifics. You can call me Yuuri."

Wolf figured everything was going fine so he decided to play a little. " What, no Yuu-chan? It's so adorable. No I don't mind, we don't have honorifics where I come from. Yuuri. I like that name. What's your godfather like?

" OH, he's really cool. He's got brown hair and he's tall and really nice. His name is Conrad."

"Well do you know his other relatives." _Namely ME! Please mention me... … not that I care at all. Uh this is so annoying, freaking WIMP!!!!_

"Um, Conrad's mother's name is Cecilie. She's very pretty. I just call her Cheri, but she's a hopeless romantic and will flirt with ANYONE... even teasingly with Conrad and her two other sons." _I shouldn't pry though, if he wanted to talk about me he'd have said something. _

"Oh, Cheri has two other sons?"_ Little push wouldn't hurt._

" Yea, she's had Conrad with one man and her oldest and youngest son with another man. Gwendal, the oldest is kind of strict and intimidating. And he KNITS... I ,of course, wasn't told this until he'd thoroughly scared me, but now I know he likes cute things and he isn't that mean. All her sons are soldiers, even the youngest whose our age. Wolfram. He's defidently the one I talk to the most." Yuuri gazed off into space.

_Okay, I'm just gonna shove you off a damned cliff and see how well that works. Calm!!! Stay calm._ They had just walked into the super market.

"Oh, really, is he a good friend of yours then?"

" Huh, you know we used to hate each other but I guess we are friends now. That's weird. I never thought of that. But yeah, good friends. He's really nice when he's not being bratty and over bearing."

_Really nice? _They were walking down the store lanes and, low and behold, it was Ken Murata, with the Annisina clone from the restaurant. _Oh NO!!! Scary person but it's okay. She's fine... and so am I._

_"_Shibuya, who are you with? This is my friend Arianna. And your friend looks.... very similar to someone we both know. She's so beautiful. Hi Ken Murata, and you are?"

Yuuri jumped into the conversation trying to keep Murata far away from Kiyomi. He shifted to stand in front of Wolfram and Wolf sure didn't miss it. , " This is Kiyomi, she's from the exchange program. And who're you with? New student?" But Yuuri needed the defense.

"Bingo, this is Arianna. She works at the Outback. Is momma Shibuya cooking?"

"Yea, do you wanna come?"

Arianna fixed Murata with a odd look the walked over to Yuuri. "Well I wouldn't mind. You seem very friendly and I'm actually from America. Well come on then." She wrapped her arm around _his_ Yuuri's waist and strolled off.

Murata walked up behind him and leaned to his ear slightly, " Is he cheating again, _Wolfram Von Beilefeld of Shin Makoku?"_

" Stupid wimp thinks he can cheat on me---- HEY, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

" So I was right.... nobody but you could be that pretty, Wolfram, and the girl that just clung to Yuuri like glue isn't but she is a evil, conniving flirt. Shinou told me you were coming so I could help you with Yuuri. I'd like it if you engagement went off with out a hitch but I came across that girl at the school when I was talking to the principal. He made me show her around. She gave no gratitude and flirted with every guy she saw. Then she saw you who, by the way, make a sexy and intimidating girl so I'd imagine she saw Yuuri as a prize boy to win away from another girl."

"What, that's the same girl who scared me by flirting at the restaurant Jen took me to."

"Really."

"She wants Yuuri." He spoke calmly and almost smugly.

"It would appear so."

" Sure she can have him. When hell freezes over and Annisina kisses brother! Of all the damn nerve deciding to steal a proud Mazoku's fiancée. She won't get away with it and if Yuuri even tries to flirt, Shinou knows he's screwed.... I kill them both."

He fumed and walked away, Murata was staring a his curls, so much like Cheri-sama's bouncing playfully as she strode. Womanhood fit him well. That girl picked the wrong guy and this was gonna be funny.

__________________________________________________________________________

**A:N/**__Heya, peoples. Thanks so much for all the support. This chapter got broken up because I like to write 4 pages at a time. Nice even number, I like to think.... So there will be a separate chapter for the dinner scene so I can put lots of detail in it. If you don't remember Arianna, she's from the first chapter and this is actually the only reason I gave her a name. See, this was planned. My cousin told me it was just senseless dribble but BAM!!! PLOTLINE!!!XD!! I am beginning to work on the next chapter soon. Actually I've already started, but thats okay cause I'm a slow writer.... Don't forget the motivation. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!!! I try to answer all the reviews to the best of my ability so you could even ask questions. Just tell me what ya think and I'll be sure to get to work real soon!!!! R&R~~Thanks Lots~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Baseball Explanations and tea.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!! I've no idea what in the world would persuade you to believe that I could write fast enough to make an entire T.V. Series...but I still don't own this and it's not about to change... (T-T) I make myself sad saying stuff like that.

A:N/ It has come to my attention that I said Wolfram was German cause he's pale and then I gave him the Japanese name Kiyomi... I'm pretty sure no one but one person noticed this but I'd like to say that the nationality and name were different because Wolfram asked Jen to give him a Japanese name... I can't think of any other way to rationalize this other than I like Japanese names so thanks to the one reviewer who figured it out before I (or anyone) else did so I could elaborate.... :) Oh and also since in this chapter Murata is in serious trouble I switched to his POV (point of view).... don't kill me/ I'll do the next chapter back in Wolfy's on the stuff you miss while Murata is talking to Jen. And I'll hurry!!! :)

__________________________________________________________________________

_Murata walked up behind him and leaned to his ear slightly, " Is he cheating again, Wolfram Von Beilefeld of Shin Makoku?" _

_" Stupid wimp thinks he can cheat on me---- HEY, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"_

_" So I was right.... nobody but you could be that pretty, Wolfram, and the girl that just clung to Yuuri like glue isn't but she is a evil, conniving flirt. Shinou told me you were coming so I could help you with Yuuri. I'd like it if you engagement went off with out a hitch but I came across that girl at the school when I was talking to the principal. He made me show her around. She gave no gratitude and flirted with every guy she saw. Then she saw you who, by the way, makes a sexy and intimidating girl so I'd imagine she saw Yuuri as a prize boy to win away from another girl."_

_"What, that's the same girl who scared me by flirting at the restaurant Jen took me to."_

_"Really."_

_"She wants Yuuri." He spoke calmly and almost smugly._

_"It would appear so."_

_" Sure she can have him. When hell freezes over and Annisina kisses brother! Of all the damn nerve deciding to steal a proud Mazoku's fiancée. She won't get away with it and if Yuuri even tries to flirt, Shinou knows he's screwed.... I kill them both." _

_He fumed and walked away, Murata was staring a his curls, so much like Cheri-sama's bouncing playfully as she strode. Womanhood fit him well. That girl picked the wrong guy and this was gonna be funny._

____________________________________________________________________________

Fun evening... Wolfram was hovering over Yuuri and Arianna was clinging to his arm while Murata lagged about 5 feet away trying not to stand to close to the terrifying duo and their doomed prize...

They had just walked up the front step. Jen opened the door to see her youngest son, some random girl draped over one arm, and a blood red Wolfram pouting cutely and standing rather closely on Yuuri's side... Murata was holding the SIX grocery bags...

She knew that girl, the flirtly one from the restaurant. Shit, was it Ken's girlfriend... Speaking of Ken, he looks like he's going to pee himself... Smile.

"Hello and who are you young lady? Yuu-chan will your friends be joining us for dinner. Hello Ken." Very nice fake enthusiasm.

Murata stepped forward, "Hello Mama Shibuya, this is Arianna of the U.S. If we could go to the kitchen I could help you prepare dinner since I did invite myself."

"That would be wonderful. Let me just take some of those bags. Jeez these are heavy Ken."

" Your telling me... I carried them all the way home didn't I, Shibuya."

Yuuri looked around confusedly, " Are ya talking to me, I wasn't paying much attention?"

" Wow Yuu-chan you should focus in. Have you been eating your vegetables?"

"Mom, don't start you know I do..."

"Fine Yuu-chan but health is important. Let's go Ken. Yuu-chan just talk to the girls in here."

**(We're now in the kitchen with Murata and Jen... Hi-It's lynn if your wondering A:N/)**

"So Mama Shibuya, I'm assuming you know what's happening?"

"You mean... you noticed?"

"Yes, he is the Mazoku Wolfram Von Beilefeld that the 26th Maou, Shibuya Yuuri, has chosen to marry despite gender through a convoluted misunderstanding. That is what your referring to?"

" Oh no, not at all," Murata took a hesitant step back, did this woman not know? Shit that was a bad situation. " I was referring to the paint drying in the living room and the grass growing on the damn lawn. What else would you have happened to have noticed, Ken? That looks exactly like the flirt from the restaurant is what I've noticed. Please explain, why is she clinging to my Yuu-chan?"

"That terrified me. I thought you didn't know about Wolfram for a minute you have a real mean streak." Carefully dodged nicely executed and in baseball that would be a safe.

"Did you answer my question? I would appreciate it if you would." Curve Ball coming fast.

"OH, I'm terribly sorry, Jen, yes I do know that Kiyomi is Wolfram." Perfect hit.

"Thats not what I asked, now answer my question." It's a catch by team Jen. And Team Jen is getting pissed rather quickly.

"OH, that question! Well let me see here, you moved the furniture in the living room and the grass is rather long. Is there something else I should have noticed?" Murata smiled and batted his eyes innocently and the ball got dropped!

" Why is that no talent flirt clinging to Yuuri when you know we want him to be with Wolfram? That is my question. Now Answer!" Fast ball.

" Um.... She clings to everyone, I guess?" Strike ONE.

" Not the right answer. Try again." It's a pitch.

" Your very intimidating when your mad, you really shouldn't try to scare people." Fly ball.

"That's not an answer! Why is she here." Ball caught in the outfield. Strike TWO.

" Fine. I'll explain Arianna." Strike THREE, automatic out. Team Murata loses.

" The principal made me show her round town, she met up with Yuuri and Wolfram at the supermarket. He was being civil and invited us to dinner. She decided to target him. Wolfram's mad and he can't say anything because Kiyomi just met Yuuri and please stop trying to kill me. It wasn't my fault." Team Jen victory party after the game!

"Fine, I won't. Your still helping with dinner right... I'll get everything out and ready and you go get Yuu-chan and Wolfy-chan some tea. That girl too, of course. Did you know she was flirting shamelessly with Wolfy-chan at the restaurant too?" Jen grabbed three glasses and poured the tea to give to Murata. Then she began getting out some pans for dinner.

"Yea he told me that." Murata grabbed the glasses and strode into the other room,

" Heya, anybody want some tea." He walked in to see Kiyomi and Yuuri sitting on a couch together having what looked like a very good conversation. Then he glanced to the armchair across the coffee table to see a pissed looking redhead glaring at Kiyomi. Ha Ha Ha...

Yuuri and Kiyomi raised their hands and Arianna, without breaking her furious glare, said yes rather irritably. Murata almost snorted out a laugh. They didn't ever stop the conversation to acknowledge him and here Arianna was watching the guy she singled out ignoring her completely. He passed around the tea glasses.

Then he looked to Arianna, " The food will be done soon."

She shot a glare at him, "Has Kiyomi met Yuuri before. They seem to just ADORE talking to each other." She was seething. Cool, he was so happy he had a hand in it.

"No, though they do seem extremely happy together and certainly are very compatible with each other. How long has this conversation carried on? Ten minutes?"

"Fifteen, actually." Her foot rapped on the ground in rage and Yuuri and Kiyomi spoke as if they hadn't even realized he or Arianna was in the room.

" Well I just go finish dinner." He practically danced into the kitchen to tell Jen. " You'll never in a million years guess what I just saw." Murata jumped like a girl.

" What, did that girl start choking on tea and leave."

"Better. Wolfram and Yuuri got into a conversation and they're sitting on the couch talking."

"They talked before, kiddo. Call me when they start kissing on the couch."

Murata stared dumbly and let out a very stale, "Ew. No that's just the start. They are totally wrapped up in each other. They haven't said a word to Arianna in over fifteen minutes. That's the entire time we've been here. She's just sitting on the couch glaring at Wolfram and," Murata practically screamed the next part, " neither of them have even noticed the glaring. If they hadn't just met I would assume they were a couple. Isn't that wonderful and she's totally pissed about it. She's nearly out of her mind jealous. She even snapped at me when I talked to her."

"That's wonderfu--" Jen began but was cut short. From the living room there was a loud shriek that sounded like 'Hot!!!' and a shatter. Murata and Jen ran in to see Arianna near Wolfram who was covered in scalding hot tea. There was a shattered tea glass on the ground. Arianna was trying not to laugh and pretending to be worried. Yuuri was in shock from the loud scream.... That bitch.

__________________________________________________________________________

A:N/ Heya peoples. Are you mad at me for the POV changing without and 1 chapter warning... Sorry bout that. I had to because it just makes the story run smoother from this point. It probably won't happen again but who knows. (I know I'm probably supposed to know what I'm going to do every chapter but I don't.) The Yuuri-Wolfram conversation is probably something I'll cover in the next chapter so if you have any ideas for that it would be greatly appreciated. :) Of course if I use your idea you'll get credit in the next chapter A:N.... I'm not a total thief yet. I do hoped you liked it... I kinda did, but it's not my favorite so please don't flame me cause then you really will have to wait awhile for chapter six. Criticism and ideas are always welcome though....

~~~THANKS LOTS!!!!~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The other "Me" conversation

Disclaimer: I own my camera, my laptop, and my plot bunnies... you'd think I'd have a character or two that I don't hate all to myself, right? Nope... Arianna's my character, but I don't like her so that don't count, and I didn't get Wolf as a graduation present (much to my dismay) so I still don't own anything.

A:N/ So... I graduated. I am officially a freshman. :) I got the camera in the disclaimer for my present and have been basically going to parties for the past three days... and now it's summer, which means I can write more but it can also mean I might post less... but I dunno... I'll try and keep up with it... By the way the little review thing I do at the beginning of my chapters is going to be the beginning of chapter 5, not the end. It will be in italics, traditional to most of my writings, and revised with Wolf's POV. I will also notify you next chapter when I decide if 7 will have the end of chapter 5 or 6... I'm thinking 6 just because I don't expect the POV to change again. Just thought I'd let you know... ;)

__________________________________________________________________________

_They had just walked up the front step. Jen opened the door to my Yuuri with some bitchy girl draped over one arm, and me. She keeps leaning away but I can be as close to MY fiancée as I damn well please... Oh and Murata is somewhere behind us holding the bags... I think_

_I also think Jen remembers this girl. Her face looks like it will tear from smiling so long while lying. _

_"Hello and who are you young lady? Yuu-chan will your friends be joining us for dinner? Hello Ken." Your lying... that's wonderful. Just make her feel at home._

_Murata stepped forward, "Hello Mama Shibuya, this is Arianna of the U.S. If we could go to the kitchen I could help you prepare dinner since I did invite myself."_

_"That would be wonderful. Let me just take some of those bags. Jeez these are heavy Ken." Serves him right._

_" Your telling me... I carried them all the way home didn't I, Shibuya."_

_Yuuri looked around confusedly, " Are ya talking to me, I wasn't paying much attention?"_

_" Wow Yuu-chan you should focus in. Have you been eating your vegetables?"_

_"Mom, don't start you know I do..."_

_"Fine Yuu-chan but health is important. Let's go Ken. Yuu-chan just talk to the girls in here."_

____________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome. Please sit where ever you like."

Kiyomi touched Yuuri's hand and asked him to sit with her on the couch. _That must've been pretty girly. Yuuri is totally dazzled. _

And he was. Wolfram barely tapped Yuuri's hand and then smiled so sweetly his eyes even glimmered in his rage. It was a command, but though he was being bold, to Yuuri his slight hesitation before the order set in came across as shy. He had every right to be dazzled, those eyes were amazing. Needless to say that look and hesitation was adorable.

"S-sure." Stuttering, how cute. Wolf smiled triumphantly as Arianna was banished to the recliner. Might as well strike up conversation. "So will you tell me more about your godfather and his brothers, what were their names?"

" Oh sure, Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram. Their mom is Cheri and they also have a, um... cousin, named Gunter."

"Really, it doesn't sound like a very big family."

"Oh there's more, I just don't know a lot of them..."

" You said they were all soldiers, right? Are they scarred up. You said the youngest was our age?"

"Maybe a little old. Older than us, I mean." _Did you just call me old? _Wolfram twitched on the inside but Kiyomi just smiled. "But they aren't scarred up or anything. I told you before Conrad was really cool. He's actually a war hero and he's looks like 30, or something. Gwendal is really cool too. And Wolfram is really pretty." _Wolfram just about did an internal flip and then started dancing in joy._ Kiyomi reacted differently.

She very thoughtfully tilted her head to one side, "Are you gay?"

"What?" Yuuri jumped back. Wolf also heard Arianna chuckle lightly at her bluntness. Too bad he knew by now Yuuri was used to this type of bluntness in negotiations and from a impatient fiancée. Who could that be?

"Well you just talk about all of them rather highly and you also just called a soldier, who is your age, pretty. I wonder what he said when you told HIM that?" Wolf almost rolled his eyes. Inwardly of course, on the outside he glanced to the right at the picture on the wall.

"UH, but, I'm not... and I've never told him that. He's a brat."_ You started fidgeting and picking under your nails like you always do when I ask that. Liar. _Kiyomi laughed lighty and smiled.

"It was a joke. Unless your being defensive because you are."

Arianna was just about to burst laughing, this girl totally blew it. When suddenly Yuuri started up first. "I almost believed you, but you act exactly like Wolfram. Your bluffing."

_Excuse me. "_How so?"

" You rolled you eyes." He giggled.

" When, pray tell, did I do that?" _I did no such thing you WIMP. And even if I did I've only ever rolled my eyes at you once. And I don't joke so lightly._

" Okay you didn't. You just did what Wolfram does when he jokes though he's a very serious dude. You glance to the right, or at a wall. He does that when he jokes, and even expects people to catch on. Usually they get offended though, it's just so funny." _Dammit he does know me well._

Arianna was back to being all pissy while Yuuri laughed and noted differences and similarities between Kiyomi and Wolfram.

_He's comparing me to me._ Wolfram could almost throw his head back and laugh. Murata came in and said something about tea but Yuuri just raised his hand so Wolf did too.

_Yes our hair color is similar; no our attitudes are different; we have the same eye color. _

"I'm an only child and my mother is a brunette. My father's hair is blonde." _Can't have him thinking we're the same person just yet now can we. _Murata bustled in carrying tea.

" Heya, anybody want some tea." He went to Kiyomi and Yuuri just as they were laughing hard about him falling into the fountain in Shin Makoku and Wolfram had pulled him out. They didn't even mutter a thank you. Wolfram supposed he took some tea to Arianna too.

"The food will be done soon." He said something else then left. Like that girl needs the company anyways. Arianna came over and sat on the arm of the couch closest to Wolfram.

"So," she began, "Yuuri, do you know what we're having?"

"No... Um, sorry I'm bad with names. What was it? Kiyomi, do you know."_ Hah, he doesn't even know what letter your name starts with!_

"Um, Airy something. I'm not sure she never introduced herself to me."

"She didn't. That's not very polite. I think it was Ari-- nope just can't get it."

She glared, " Arianna. You don't seem to have any trouble remembering her name."

Yuuri shrugged, " Well, I enjoy talking to her, "he smiled at Kiyomi, "You really remind me of my friend. Except maybe your temper."

"Isn't 'not very polite' to ignore your guest. I am a guest too." She questioned rather sharply.

Yuuri thought for a moment. "Oh I'm sorry. Murata just really likes to cook every now and then. I'll tell him not to ignore his friends as soon as he comes back."

She turned red from fury. And Kiyomi smiled and giggled away. _He dodged that and the wimp probably doesn't even notice that she was referring so rudely to him. I suppose that's a down side. She's lucky, he's be offended at the snide remark and might've throw her out. I'd know from my little slapping and silverware incident. Oh, I never said sorry for that. I guess when the bearbee's out of the cocoon I'll apologize. It's just so funny!_ Kiyomi giggled some more at something Arianna didn't find funny. She stood up so she was standing a little to the right of Kiyomi's head.

It was very simple. Surely an easy scheme to pull off. The redhead simply let her wrist slip toward her and simpered out a lie.

"Ouch! This tea is so hot it burned me!" Then just like that the cup fell from her hand intentionally, and to the right and dumped tea on the blond mazoku. It shattered and a shard stuck into Wolfram's arm. Dammit that was scalding. Wolfram turned a bloody red and let out a shrill cry. Murata and Jen were there in an instant and while Jen took her upstairs, Yuuri and Murata interrogated Arianna.

_Bitch. Just wait till Jen hears this. It's so Hot..._

Jen took Wolfram to Shouri's room which had all his clothes. "Wolfram, we need to get that wig off of you, it's soaked. And so is your new skirt. What happened, honey?" She was trying to calm him. She took out the glass and a stream of blood ran down his arm. She undid the pins holding it and the wig came off. Then she took his shirt. "You burned your arm, and your bleeding. Glad you didn't get any tea on your skirt. It's a thin material and there are certain areas burns should never be, if you catch my drift. Hang on, I'll get you a towel from the bathroom and some burn gel while you put on jeans. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable. And some gauze while I'm at it."

He changed his skirt to a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt for later. His right arm was terrible. It was red and was also blistering terribly. Not to mention the two inch cut from the glass. Ouch. Arianna would pay dearly for this.

Jen returned and lightly lifted his upperarm. She started cleaning the gash and putting burn gel on the outlying edges. Then she wrapped in in gauze and started using a cold washcloth to cool the skin that was not so red. It took her a few minutes and she was wiping his right cheek when he finally calmed himself enough to speak without profanity or a volume that would alert someone downstairs to his gender.

"She dumped it on me because Yuuri was paying attention to me. It hurts. Are you gonna help me get back at her?" His eyes shimmered cutely, trying to make her protective.

Jen smiled evilly; if it was at directed at him Wolfram could almost guarantee he'd pee his pants. "Of course I'm going to help you. We'll get her good and Yuuri is gonna think your the victim because, of course, you are. But you can't be rash and your going to have to be outwardly forgiving." Her eyes softened. " Your a wonderful boy and I'd love to have you as a son-in-law, or a daughter-in-law at the moment, and all we have to do is prove it to Yuuri." She kissed his arm above the damage then kissed his nose like she did before. Just like that his face was red again.

"Thanks. What's the plan? How do we get back at her?" She looked back at him."

"Well, we are most defidently not allowing her to stay for dinner. Secondly, I think I can get Yuu-chan to take care of you which means you can probably sleep on the floor in his room. And you can do whatever you like to her tomorrow because you, Yuuri, Murata, and that girl are all going to school tomorrow. So dry your wig, I recommend putting it in a ponytail, put on a shirt, don't forget the tears, and I will see you downstairs."

" This is great! I've never been so happy about being hurt. It's awesome."

Jen started to walk out the door waving behind her as she went. "Yes, I am awesome. If you wanna see me kick that girl out of my house you better hurry. See you downstairs Wolfy-chan."

_This is way more fun than I'd ever imagine. What have we learned, my mother may not be scary but this one is. It does sting though. Oh well. Maybe not now, but Arianna will get what she deserves._

__________________________________________________________________________

A:N/ I like this more than I liked the last one. It's 2 in the morning so be happy cuz this is probably gonna kill my sleeping abilities. I have one little dilemma I feel the need to point out because it's making me sad. This story has nearly 2,500 hits (rounded), 9 favorites, and 17 alerts. When you put all those numbers in one sentence you wonder why I'm so sad. I got 2 reviews for the last chapter!!!!!!! It has been 3 weeks and 5 days since the last chapter. I know that one wasn't my best but you can at least flame me so I know what to fix. I'd like more reviews or I may get concerned that you don't like the story and stop writing as fast as I can without killing myself. The chapter flow my slow or stop all together if no one supports the story.:( Though at this time I'd like to thank neko-chan for the review the last chapter and Zanayu(I hope I spelled that right:3 ) for reviewing every chapter you've read including the last as well!!! **Read and Review Please...** Tea incidents incur if the author gets too sad. But I do have a lot of ways to make this tea thingy a good thing in the next chapter so don't kill me for it just yet. Yea I really think it's funny that the first OC that I've ever made is hated by all my reviewers. Ha Ha!!! I found that really funny when I realized it.:)

Thanks!!! :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Goodnight is literal

Disclaimer:If I ever own anything remotely related to this story I'll let you all know. Until then any characters or references used in this story belong to their respective owners. If you feel like handing over the copyrights by all means, email me. : ) Till then this is NOT mine. Just my little convoluted plot.

A:N/ Heya I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter so thanks!! I plan on this chapter being just a little more cutesy. Not quite to romance yet, but borderline... I feel kinda bad for threatening to get reviews, but I like reviews. So don't forget to talk to me. Oh and one more thing; when this chapter starts, Arianna is already gone. Just a quick heads up! Thanks :)!!!

Now that that rant is over (it was relatively small anyways) you may begin at your leisure!

__________________________________________________________________________

_Jen smiled evilly; if it was at directed at him Wolfram could almost guarantee he'd pee his pants. "Of course I'm going to help you. We'll get her good and Yuuri is gonna think your the victim because, of course, you are. But you can't be rash and your going to have to be outwardly forgiving." Her eyes softened. " Your a wonderful boy and I'd love to have you as a son-in-law, or a daughter-in-law at the moment, and all we have to do is prove it to Yuuri." She kissed his arm above the damage then kissed his nose like she did before. Just like that his face was red again._

_"Thanks. What's the plan? How do we get back at her?" She looked back at him."_

_"Well, we are most defidently not allowing her to stay for dinner. Secondly, I think I can get Yuu-chan to take care of you which means you can probably sleep on the floor in his room. And you can do whatever you like to her tomorrow because you, Yuuri, Murata, and that girl are all going to school tomorrow. So dry your wig, I recommend putting it in a ponytail, put on a shirt, don't forget the tears, and I will see you downstairs."_

_" This is great! I've never been so happy about being hurt. It's awesome."_

_Jen started to walk out the door waving behind her as she went. "Yes, I am awesome. If you wanna see me kick that girl out of my house you better hurry. See you downstairs Wolfy-chan."_

_This is way more fun than I'd ever imagine. What have we learned, my mother may not be scary but this one is. It does sting though. Oh well. Maybe not now, but Arianna will get what she deserves._

____________________________________________________________________________

Wolfram walked downstairs only to find his worst nightmare already gone. _Damn, now he'd have to wait to tell her off at school tomorrow. School tomorrow... It's already 7:45pm so I'll have to go to bed soon anyways. Um... Should I get up at six or seven. It's so early but Jen said school starts at eight. I'll ask Yuuri. Is he in the kitchen. Good I'm starving._

He walked into the kitchen to see Yuuri making a sandwich. He was putting some red crap on a piece of bread. By the way the bread was a sorry affair compared to Shin Makoku's. How did the humans ruin everthing, I wonder.

Yuuri looked up at him, "Heya, Kiyomi. How's your arm? Are you okay? It isn't really infected that bad is it."

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. "Yea I'm fine. What kind of sandwich is that? It doesn't look very appetizing."_ What's infected?_

"You've never had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And what do you mean 'I'm fine'. I'm fine but this still hurts like hell. I'm fine but I could be better. Or I'm wonderful and it didn't hurt at all, I just wanted to scare people." He half-yelled accusingly.

"No. I've never had anything like it. It's I'm fine but I could be better. I did get glass stuck in my arm."  
"Fair enough, do you want to try it? It's sweet. And if you need any help I'd be happy to. Mom's having you stay in my room tonight so I' ll be sleeping on the floor and you get the bed." Yuuri handed Kiyomi the sandwich and watched her take a hesitant bite. It was sweet, and just a little sticky.

"That's," She tipped her head to the right a little in consideration "Very good. Do you think you could make me one? And thanks for letting me have the bed." Yuuri smiled lightly and the pretty blonde began to radiate happiness. _Go JEN!!! Your one of the best mothers I have EVER met!!!_

"Sure I'd be glad to. I did say I'd help you in any way I can. Mom told me to."_ Jen, I swear, I will thank you somehow. I don't know how, but I will._

"That sounds good. Please and thank you."

"Well actually you can have mine and I'll make another..." Kiyomi took another bite of the sandwich and Yuuri started to make another.

"Hey Yuuri, what time do you usually get up for school?"

"Um... six o'clock. Why?" He was spreading peanut butter again.

"Great, how wonderful." Sarcasm seethed out of Wolfram's voice.

"Huh, not a morning person?" Yuuri laughed then took his finished sandwich and began to eat at the table across from Kiyomi.

"Oh, I just don't get up very well. I enjoy my relaxation. Well actually I just hate waking up and moving when I'm comfortable but, it's all the same annoying." She smiled.

They stayed silent for all of ten minutes. Until they finished eating. Then Yuuri remembered something he should ask. "Hey Kiyomi, do you take showers in the morning or at night? And can I call you by something other than your full name, I'm lazy."

"Showers at night would be ideal for me. I would also guess that the shortened version of my name would be Kiyo so I suppose if I'd want I nickname I'd go for that."

"Cool you can take a shower at night and I'll take one in the morning. Mom's gonna hear me call you Kiyo and start in on calling you Kiyo-chan or Kiyo-kun so get ready for that one."

"Thanks for the warning but it would be your fault anyways, Yuu-chan."

"Ha ha. Very amusing. Kiyo-chan."

Jen just so happened to walk in, quiet as a ninja by the way, at Yuu-chan. There was no way she could let Yuuri live this down. It's time to reveal her presence! She hummed very audibly and tilted her head to the side. "While I admit to liking Kiyo-chan, I had no idea how much of a flirt you were Yuuri."

"Mom! She started it."

Kiyomi fired back immediately, "No, I didn't. You did. Your the one who gave me a nickname then said Jen would call me Kiyo-chan remember."

"Oh, crap. I did start it." Yuuri fumed, "Fine. I'm going upstairs." He fumed off for a later battle and now Jen and Wolfram were free to talk.

Jen laughed, "So... I like your new name Wolfy-chan. He asked to give you a nickname?"

"Yes he did. And he totally started it. How'd you kick out His Eminence and Arianna? They both seem stubborn."

"You mean Ken-kun? Is that a joke or do you actually call Ken 'His Eminence' where your from."

"Yes, we do, now answer the question. How'd you kick Murata and the stalker out?"

"I told them dinner got cold and I had to take care of a possible infection in your arm."

"Yuuri asked me if it was infected bad. What does that mean?"

"Oh, it just means that... a very small buggy thingy got in your arm and... made it... your arm... sick! Kind of like that. The bug would be called 'Bacteria'. It just means the inside of where you got hurt got dirt in it and now it'll take longer to heal. It's not really infected because I cleaned it."

Wolfram looked at his arm and then looked at her stupidly, "Buggy....... Thingy?"

"Well yea and then there'd be pus leakage and---"

"Ew!! Stop!!!! Okay that's enough explaining. Gross. I'm gonna go take a shower now. Bye." Wolf sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could. He went to Yuuri's room and knocked since the door was locked.

"Hello?" came from the other side of the door.

"Hey Yuuri. Can I come in. I am sleeping in there."

"Oh, yea," Yuuri came and unlocked the door, "sorry bout that. I was listening to Aerosmith with headphones on."

"Really. What's Aerosmith?"

"Are you kidding me, Kiyo? Aerosmith is an American band from the 80's. I have a paticular attachment to one of their songs so I just bought the C.D."

"What's the song called?" Yuuri scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"It's called Dude Looks Like A Lady. It's funny. Awesome song."

Kiyomi gave Yuuri the same dumb look that Wolfram gave Jen. She was mocking but she really didn't know what to say. She ran her hand through her hair, crossed her arms, huffed out a few sighs, bit her nail a bit, and tried not to giggle. Giggle hard, anyway. "Well I most defidently want to hear that song after my shower." She grabbed all her clothes and went to take a shower.

Wolfram, however, was pissed over something he happened to notice. _I swear to fucking Shinou if he listens to that song and thinks of me, I'll KILL Him!_ He closed the bathroom door and locked it. _If Yuuri walks in while I don't have a wig on... Screw it, short hair would be the least of my issues if I wasn't wearing anything. Ha. That would be a crappy way to get caught. _He pulled the wig off after taking off the thousand effing pins holding it on and up. He finished with the rest of his outfit and stepped into the shower.

**(I'm skipping the shower scene, mainly because I can's write one to save my life. :P Sorry I'll try again some other time... Don't flame me because I'm not a perv just tell me to put one in if you really want one. I'll even dedicate it to anyone who asked if I get around to making one!)**

She walked into the room with her hair up like Gunter's when he goes on a convoy. Put in a ponytail and clipped up so it was only half as long as it really would be. She was also wearing shorts and a tank top similar to the frilly one worn earlier. Wolf heard Dude Looks Like A Lady.

"When I hear this song it totally reminds me of my friend Wolfram. I'm NOT gay. Seriously, though, he's prettier than most of the girls I've met." _Knew It!!! I'll kill him if Wolfram hears about this... If I hear about this... Which I have. Not that it counts when I'm like this. DAMMIT, I got the confession and everything! ARRG!!!_

Kiyomi smiled. "It's defidently interesting... Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Kiyomi got on to the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well, there's chapter 7... I personally like this one and it was sooo much easier to write since I'm not even fully conscious. I would like to point out that I do NOT own Aerosmith nor do I own the copyright for the song Dude Looks Like A Lady... It is a totally awesome song. You should Youtube it. I was listening to this song when I thought of the fic so I figures I'd give it a reference. It is 2:30 a.m and I'm waking up at 9:30 to go to a party I've known about for weeks but I just had to stay up into ungodly hours because I missed my (self-appointed/self-afflicted) deadline on this. Okay and because for the next 2 weekends I've got crap going on so you might not hear from me a whole lot. I don't know, it depends on how muck you guys like this chapter. If you'd excuse me it is very late and I'm very tired... that's why Wolf is tired by the way... So thanks for reading, thanks in advance for the reviews I better get in my mailbox, and goodnight to all the nocturnal people.

Thank You and Lynn has left awareness so goodbye.... :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Mornings

Disclaimer: I pretty sure I don't own this... If I do I must do really weird stuff when I sleep right? Ha Ha. No more chocolate before bed for me... Mom will get mad if I create an alias and become an international televising success without telling her. I still gotta live at home so I guess I can't do anything like that till later (considering I wanna make it to later. T-T).

**(If you only ever read two of my author's notes please read the top and bottom ones for this chapter. It's all important but some of it won't fit up here. Thank you!)**

A/N: Heya peoples. Chapter 8 already... this is way longer than I originally planned but in the story it is Thursday this chapter and this is set to end on Friday or Saturday (not quite decided yet) and it started on Tuesday. Each day will probably be broken into 2 or 3 chapters so all in all, far longer than anticipated. But I'm also very happy with this story at the moment. So if each day has 2 chapters that makes 14 total... Of course I'll give myself a little leeway so maybe 11 to 16 chapters. This is NOT set in stone and may be longer or shorter; though I highly doubt that. Then again my last projection was _5 chapters..._ -half snorts/half laughs- so I wonder how good my premonitions are. I guess it's a good thing I was wrong, depending on how much you like my story. So, yeah, don't hurt me if I'm wrong, I don't have very good foresight. Okay now that I got the plan all laid out to you on with the chapter. Assuming of course that you read my authors notes. : ) Enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________________

_She walked into the room with her hair up like Gunter's when he goes on a convoy. Put in a ponytail and clipped up so it was only half as long as it really would be. She was also wearing shorts and a tank top similar to the frilly one worn earlier. Wolf heard Dude Looks Like A Lady._

_"When I hear this song it totally reminds me of my friend Wolfram. I'm NOT gay. Seriously, though, he's prettier than most of the girls I've met." Knew It!!! I'll kill him if Wolfram hears about this... If I hear about this... Which I have. Not that it counts when I'm like this. DAMMIT, I got the confession and everything! ARRG!!!_

_Kiyomi smiled. "That's defidently interesting... Prettier than ALL the girls you've met. Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."_

_"Don't take it offensively." Yuuri turned a little red. "Your as pretty as both Wolfram and if I didn't know any better you could be Cheri-sama's daughter._

_Kiyomi yawned a fake yawn and let out a drowsy, "Ya think so. You said she was beautiful."_

_"Yea. Your defidently as beautiful as Wolfram. Goodnight, Kiyo."_

_She rolled over and fell asleep with a smile on her face before she could say goodnight. Boy or girl; he thinks I'm beautiful. I don't think goodnight has ever been so literal._

____________________________________________________________________________

It took him awhile to shake the drowsiness like always but, he simply did not want to move. Something about Yuuri's bed was more warm and inviting than any other. _It's just so soft. And it smells like Yuuri here. Like the bed at home only stronger. But only the pillow is only thing that's soft on this bed. Didn't fell like that last night. Now if feels as if I'm lying half on the floor. I suppose it's time to wake up. _

He sniffed once more then peered around the smell was so close. _Huh I'm not even on the bed anymore. _Then he looked below himself to what on the floor was so comfortable and what smelled like--_ Yuuri. Shit. I just can't win. AHHH!!! He's waking up. _She shot backwards.

_"_Wol-- No, Kiyo? Uh, strange question but why were you sleeping on me? Um, I think you drooled on my shirt. Didn't I let you sleep on the bed?" _He doesn't sound mad. Or even surprised._

_"_Sorry, Yuuri. I think I rolled off of the bed. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah. It's fine. I always get rolled on. I'm just not that lucky. Do you wanna go eat while I take a shower? I'll meet you downstairs. Go talk to mom."

"Okay." He walked out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Heya Jen is there anything to eat."

"Sure Wolfy-chan. Look Shou-chan he's awake this time." Yuuri's dad was sitting at the end of the table.

"Hey Wolfram. How ya been?"

Wolfram looked startled, "People?! What if Yuuri overhears you? You aren't even supposed to know me. If he hears you talking to me then I'm screwed."

Jen shrugged, "Fine Kiyo-chan. Do you want cereal?"

Shouma snickered, "Kiyo-chan? Who named you that?"

"Yuuri. Shut up. He's lazy, Kiyomi is too long for him. Got a problem with that? I could try breaking your nose again. And who are you to criticize, _Shou-chan_? Yes, whatever cereal is, it sounds fine. I'll try anything."

"Fair Point. I'm leaving now. Bye honey. See you, Kiyo-chan!" He laughed and Wolfram fumed.

Yuuri walked down the stairs just as Shouma was leaving. He asked if dad had gone and Jen said yes. "Hey, Kiyomi. I guess it'd be stupid to ask if you slept well. You almost ready to go?"

Wolfram blushed slightly, "I just gotta get Jen to change the bandage on my arm."

"Well I could do that. Come on." They both went back upstairs and into the bathroom Yuuri got bandages and burn cooling gel while Wolfram unwound his right arm. He hadn't paid it much attention, being a soldier, he had a high tolerance for pain but it was gross. to say the least. Yuuri turned back around and saw the extent of the damage for the first time.

" Kiyo? Why didn't you say anything? It looks terrible and painful." And indeed it did. The entire top part of his arm was a glowing red and he'd acquired at least 5 blisters all centered around a long gash down his arm that was seeping lightly a sticky bright red substance because he'd accidentally slept on it. All in all, it was a very gross little injury.

"I'm getting a washcloth. Hang on." Yuuri put all the medical items he'd procured and got a washcloth. He wet it down and pressed it onto Wolfram's arm. Now, it _hurts!_ Wolfram winced. But Yuuri smiled when he noticed the minor blood-flow had stopped.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but your not bleeding anymore. Are you okay?"

"Sure. I've had worse. A lot worse as a matter of fact. Can you put the burn stuff on so we can go. We might be late if we waste more time."

"Okay sure. He put the burn cooling gel on and the affect was immediate then he wound the long gauze onto her arm. And none of the blood had got onto the... how did he not notice the school uniform she was wearing. It was so cute. And her hair was curling down to her lower back. Even with the nasty cut and burn, Kiyomi was gorgeous. In the middle of Yuuri's ogling, however, Kiyomi noticed him staring.

"Yuuri..." Nothing.

"Yuu-chan... … ..." Still staring.

"Yuuri Shibuya." Totally spaced.

She coughed and spoke lightly, "Ahem... _wimp..."_

That got a rise. "Hey you shouldn't say that, you girly gu---?! No. I'm sorry I was spacing and I must've imagined something. What were you saying?" Yuuri turned red. Here was a really pretty girl right in front of him and he thinks Wolfram is insulting him.

"It's fine, Yuuri." Kiyomi however was smiling big time at his mental lapse because for him that spelled out _though I'm not_ _with Yuuri, Yuuri still thinks about me. Even around a pretty girl. _His smile plummeted._ Did I just call _myself _a pretty girl? Damn. Oh and come to think of it_ _Yuuri just said_ '_girly guy' to descibe me. URG! That pisses me off. I'm a _soldier! _Oh lovely, I pissed myself off and now I have to go to 'school' whatever that is and spy on Yuuri's female friends and Arianna. Girly guy, the nerve. I'm just......._He began metally ticking off signs of his femininity on his (totally not real) fingers, _cross dressing, disguising my voice, fighting over my fiancé like some jealous woman, shaving my own legs now, I can put on Earth makeup, and not to mention... AHHH!!!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN??? I might as well be a chick and I can't do a damned thing about it without revealing myself. I went from gay to flaming gay awfully fast. And I didn't even notice. _

Meanwhile Yuuri was trying to figure out why Kiyomi was staring into space when they had to leave. Yuuri checked his watch. UH-OH. They needed to leave NOW.

"Kiyomi!!! Kiyomi!!! Kiyomi!!! You know what never mind." Yuuri grabbed the girl's uninjured arm, purely out of precaution should he hurt the other one further, and began pulling her downstairs. She snapped out of her stupor.

"Yuuri? What happened?"

"You were spacing out worse than me and we gotta go. We've got around 10 minutes to get to school or we'll be late."

"OH..." So they raced down the stairs and practically flew out the door. Sprinting hard down the sidewalk Kiyomi pointed something out. "Yuu—ri." She wheezed out.

He huffed but kept running as well, " Yeah?"

"You can... let... …. go of.... my hand now."

"Oh! Okay, but..... don't get lost." He smiled.

"I'll be fine. Are mornings..... usually like this?"

"Never." They smiled and ended up racing into the school. "I'm so glad we made it on time. Not even a full minute to spare." Just then the homeroom bell rung.

Kiyomi looked over. "Yuuri."

"Yeah."

"I totally won the race." She smiled.

"No you didn't. It was a photo finish TIE!"

"Sore loser!"

"Whatever." He led the way to first hour. Hectic mornings were pretty fun.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Read Me!!! I am the destroyer of WORLDS!**

A/N: Okay destroyer of worlds is a little.... extreme. I'm still planning on the desruction of the world, but not right now... This is pretty important, though! My current pen name is something I'm not very pleased with at the moment. I was going to wait till after I finished this fanfiction to change it, but my sister and I have started a joint writing account (DragonLily-Lotus) and I want the name change done before we post any stories. Today is June 25. On the 30, I'm going to change my pen name to one of my previous ones. I thought I'd give some advance warning so I don't freak you guys out. Solomonssavior. It's from back when I was a Blood+ freak and it is a total rip off my sister's name, if you've heard of her, but it suits me just fine.

There's my news... and I'd like to point out that if you'd actually like to, you know, opinionate on the story I'd like reviews very much.

Thank You!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Two words. Dodge. Ball.

Disclaimer: This is my plot.... This is what I do in pure boredom.... This is my computer, which, by the way, was expensive... How do I still not own anything? Well, in any case, I don't own any of these charac---... **No!** I do own two OC's!!! Amazing... Ok I own Arianna and a secretary at the school, whom we met in chapter 3, named Miss Takada... I slip OC's in causually so I don't get in trouble. Now honestly, does anyone remember even remember this lady? Show of hands? Any of the people from school are mine but they won't show up more than twice. Like Yuuri's friends... Classmates, Teachers, basically just people to make Wolfram jealous... or Yuuri... _This applies to all chapters at school. = )_

A/N: Hello peoples. I loved the reviews!!! First chapter as Solomonssavior! I'll probably still answer to lynn, so if you want to call me that I don't really care. Oh also we're playing a game in this chapter so the way this game is played is the way it's played in _my_ school. I've found that everywhere is different and I'm sorry if you find personal inconsistencies to your game, but this is _my _story so there... That's really all I wanted to point out.... Oh and this was a very long, very annoying chapter to write so I'm also sorry for normal, fanfiction inconsistencies, so it'd be wonderful if any of you could point those out. Also sorry for the long wait on the chapter and I, unfortunately, have no excuse for that sadly. But I will try to make this long awaited chapter a little longer, so maybe it's worth the wait. Thanks for reading and please find time to review.

__________________________________________________________________________

When they barged into the school a woman was there tapping her foot. Yuuri bit his lip. "Hi.... Miss Takada. Are we already late?"

She checked her watch, "By about 20 minutes. But that's excusable since it seems you ran here. You go to Japanese class right now, correct, Yuuri?"

"Yes."

"We've decided not to have Kiyomi attend the Japanese grammar class during her two day stay here. She can't write it so I didn't see the point. She's can participate in everything else though. And right now she can do one of the optional courses. You take both of these so she'll do one of them twice, but that should be fine."

"Okay, that sounds good."

Miss Takada turned to Kiyomi, "So would you like to take P.E. or Chorus twice? Do you have a preference?"

She cocked her head to the side and pretended to be in deep thought over the pros and cons of the classes. _I've no idea what either of these classes are! This may be bad. I'm sure everyone in this world knows what those are.... "_I don't have a preference in the matter."

Yuuri looked to her, "Kiyo, you should do P.E. Seriously, you look like you'd be good at sports. Definitely coordinated."

"Okay, then, P.E. sounds fun. What are we playing?"

"Dodge-ball."

Yuuri smiled as he left, "Kiyomi, just follow Miss Takada to P.E. I gotta go to class, I'm so late. See you soon. Have fun" By the time he finished he was halfway down the hallway to the right. Miss Takada veered to the left hall and motioned for Kiyomi to follow.

The blonde looked up, "So... what is dodge-ball?"

The woman turned, "Huh, I figured you knew that. Your split into two teams. One wears a red sticker, the other doesn't. You know what, your P.E. teacher will explain it.

"Sounds interesting. Yuuri's mom told me I needed to bring a separate set of clothes for P.E. and change here." By this time they had just walked into the gym door and the room was vacant.

"You do. See the door against that wall over there?" She pointed to a wood door on the wall to the right of them. "Go through there and change. After that go to that lady and tell her who you are and she'll put you on a team." She then pointed to the P.E. coach leaning on the left wall. "I'm going now."

Without so much as a warning, Wolfram found himself walking into a _girls locker room._ Kiyomi blushed red as one of the more helpful students, a brunette girl wearing a bra and a pair of shorts, walked up said hello.

"Are you one of the exchange students; where you from? Hi I'm Mika and you? Why are you covering your eyes? Are you shy?" _Shy? This girl must be insane. I'm a guy! Well.... Not right now... but I damn well was one! There are girls in bra's and underwe...._ _That does NOT even count as underwear!! EWWW!!!! _

" In that order, Yes, Germany, Kiyomi, Your not wearing a shirt, and I'm not shy, you guys are parading around nearly fully naked in this room."

"Yeah. Here, you can change in the bathroom stall if... this makes you uncomfortable." Mika lead Kiyomi through all the girls to a bathroom in the back of the room.

"Thank you, it does. We don't do this were I come from."_ Not entirely true we do change in front of each other, but the opposite sex is not the same. Then again cross dressing in the castle is... not normal, but with Yozak around, we don't really qualify it as abnormal either. _

The one bathroom at the back of the locker room was digusting to say the least. _God knows what scattered on the floor, writing on the walls, and.... …. God knows what scattered on the _ceiling.Wolfram stepped back. _It smells like.... um, something to make a soldier flinch, and any more details will make you sick._

"Wow," Mika flinched and plugged her nose. "There's a reason nobody here's shy by the way. Well come out when your done." She walked away. Kiyomi changed and ran out of the locker room to the gym. Kiyomi ended up in black shorts and a simple baby blue top. She ended up putting her hair like... Sadly enough, she ended up with a more feminine and longer version of Gwendal's hair when Annisina played with it. _And he still denies seeing her, yet she can play with _his _hair. She even-- braids it. There's denial in it's purest form. _Kiyomi burst out laughing, but it's not like she could help it. He recalled Annisina braiding it one day and Annissa's brother came to see Gwendal about a territory dispute. Damn it all, his overly serious brother went as far as... … Blushing. Little big brother just smiled, but Wolfram sat in the cornor trying not to pee himself while trying his hardest to be unobtrusive, then mother came in. Kiyomi snickered loudly. _O----kay. Time to focus on the present. _ Kiyomi was still chuckling softly though. _Poor Gwendal._

There were two teams, one on the left wall one on the right. Kiyomi went to the coach, and was sent to the left wall near the door. On the middle line in the gym were dodge-balls lined in a row down the center of the court. The coach stepped off the side wall to explain the rules.

"Okay no aiming for peoples heads. The objective of this game is to get all the other team's player's out by hitting them with the ball. If you get out you have to sit down. Here's how we start. I'll say a statement and if it applies to you, you can race to get the balls on the center line. The division of the balls in the beginning of the game is not equal, first come first serve. I'll say it, and then blow the whistle so you can all run at the same time. No cheating. Since this isn't a co-ed P.E. class I'll use this for an example. 'If your a boy, you can run.' Obviously this applies to none of you, but you get the idea. You also have to return to the base-line before you can throw at anyone, it's basically activates the ball. If the ball's not active and you throw it, your out and the other team has the ball. Shall we begin? Kay. If you have hair too short for a pony-tail." Then she blew the whistle. So it began as blood began to fall in the gym. This would be a very dangerous game.

**(Flashforward 30 minutes.....)**

_Well..... Three frontflips, two backflips, 6 technicalities, a broken and bloody nail, someone losing a tooth, and a mocking brunette's broken nose later, I get stuck was talking to the coach. I'm just that good. _Inner Wolfram blew on his nails then brushed them his shirt. _I amaze even myself, then I remember who I am. Wow. I'm amazed by how vain of a girl I am. Oh well. I just gotta watch that around Yuuri._

The teacher stood half menacingly-half scared-half hunched over on the wall from injury. _ Oh right. Knocked this woman into a wall. That was 1 of the technicalities. 4th one, I do belive._ "Young lady, two girls on your team have bruising, I can barely stand, I don't think Mika can even move anymore," _ The girls on my team were my 3rd and 5th technicalities and Mika was the 2nd. Then the girl whom lost a tooth was the 1st. I wonder why I got through 6 technicalities before they pulled me out. The brunette was the last one. I can't believe I can count them all, but this is way they get for letting a soldier play. I didn't mean to, in my defense. "_and Karin is getting her nose set in the nurses office. Do you have anything to say?"

"Sorry. We don't have games like this where I come from. Was I not playing correctly?"

"You were. I'm fairly certain getting hit in the nose counts as a head shot. You can only play P.E. from this point on with an all male P.E. class. If you act like this again, I can give exchange students lunch detention, though I'm reluctant to do so. Yuuri Shibuya, I'm pretty sure that's his name but he's not in one of my classes, will be here in 5 minutes to take you to chorus with him. I don't think you can kill anyone there." _And apparently my defense doesn't mean a damn thing. I guess I'll go see if Mika's okay. Since I got 5 minutes left of P.E. And I can get dressed in peace. _

Kiyomi walked into the locker room and slipped off her shirt and put the other on without issue. Then one of the girls who he gave a bruise to came in while she was putting on her skirt and yanked her hair, just as the other one slammed into her.

_"_Excuse me, but I believe you owe me an apology for slamming me into a locker and pulling my hair. _Not that I can feel fake hair being pulled. Now I have to being fucking civil._ "I did apologize for hitting you. I know you wouldn't be so stupid as to start a fight with me after I broke someone's nose with a rubber ball. That would just be SO STUPID...." She said even as she turned around. _Okay so civility with girls like this just isn't my thing._

The gym teacher walked in just as the first girl began again. "You did it on purpose you stupid slut. Jesus, dumbass, you expect us to believe you when you say sorry. It's an obviously lie." Kiyomi saw and the coach, whose name escaped her, did as well.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard? She said sorry for hitting you so you call her slut?"

Kiyomi added, "Not to mention assaulting me by pulling my hair roughly and brutally shoving me into the lockers. And dumbass, too. Don't forget that."

"But she--"

"Sure. Go tell the principal. Kiyomi, Yuuri's here to get you." The coach walked away.

The girls walked up to Kiyomi and the first spoke again, "See right there. She's stringing along Yuuri Shibuya already, Yuki. Slut."

The second one, Yuki, spoke. "Are you kidding me? Yuuri's really nice, Nina. He'd totally listen to this bitch."

Kiyomi only heard that this girl like Yuuri, any insult to herself she could take but Yuuri belonged with Wolfram. "Yuuri's too good for you. Either of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe Yuuri is waiting for ME. Goodbye, Yuki and Nina. With any luck you'll never cross me again because I can and will destroy you if you attempt such a thing ever again. Just try me. I dare you." Kiyomi walked out the door and straight to Yuuri. They walked away together to chorus with Nina and Yuki, glaring murderously at Kiyomi.

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello. This took forever!!! I got a writers block, wrote and finished this chapter, decided it was crap, and re-wrote it just for the hell of it. I think you might see Nina and Yuki again. I just kinda felt like sticking a fight in but Arianna wasn't in arms reach so they appeared. Probably only going to see them one more time but it will a very crucial encounter. Depends on if Arianna is at hand but that upcoming encounter is a little underhanded and while we all established that Arianna is a bitch, I see her more straightforward rather than underhanded. I'm so sorry this took so long. I didn't mean to. Don't kill me and please don't flame me. Regular reviews are of course always welcome. And in those reviews if you want me to make this chapter longer by editing in the dodge-ball action part I guess I can. I have to get at least 5 reviews that want that part edited in because it'll probably take a while to write but there is a very good chance it will suck. I've never written an action scene but it you want me to I'll try. But I really don't want to!!!!!!! Thank you very much for reading.

~Savior~ = Lookie at my new signature..... I went from lynn to savior. Ha Ha Ha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Viewing Perfection

Disclaimer: Um.... If I owned this Yuuri would not only know he loves Wolfram, but they would be married by now and have there another kid.... Wonder how they gonna pull that one off? -.-......(T-T)I really wish I owned this. Don't you? I don't own any songs in this chapter.

A/N: Who thinks Wolfram could be good no matter what he does? Now I'm going to prove it. Hence the title. Well anyways this chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers because this 5 chapter story is on it's _10__th__ CHAPTER!!!_ And we got a little bit left to go. I never thought I'd end up writing a chapter story, but here I am. Tired, fangirling, nearly internet-less as of late, and writing for whoever still wants me here. I'm in a pretty good mood about it, but, god, do I write slow or what?(no comment :D ) So this chapter is for all of you! Simply because your good motivation!! Thank you! My spell check is gonna flip on some of you guy's names—and some of you guys I haven't heard anything from since chapters 2&3 so I hope your still reading!!! Lots of love and I'm glad you people reviewed!! Please continue to do so,

Jinnabun

Formally known as Kay-kun

XZanayu

Ilyasveil16

JP26

eclst

blacktangerine012

moonlightstar12

MapleStory

crazedgurl847

Sarjhi

minatomutz

CrazyCartSalad

Ruda

oO0 neko518 0Oo

LilinkaW

And Hajislover. Plus 4 or 5 unsigned reviews.... Sorry if I spelled your name wrong!

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Kiyomi, Yuuri's here to get you." The coach walked away. _

_The girls walked up to Kiyomi and the first spoke again, "See right there. She's stringing along Yuuri Shibuya already, Yuki. Slut."_

_The second one, Yuki, spoke. "Are you kidding me? Yuuri's really nice, Nina. He'd totally listen to this bitch."_

_Kiyomi only heard that this girl like Yuuri, any insult to herself she could take but Yuuri belonged with Wolfram. "Yuuri's too good for you. Either of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe Yuuri is waiting for ME. Goodbye, Yuki and Nina. With any luck you'll never cross me again because I can and will destroy you if you attempt such a thing ever again. Just try me. I dare you." Kiyomi walked out the door and straight to Yuuri. They walked away together to chorus with Nina and Yuki, glaring murderously at Kiyomi._

____________________________________________________________________________

The wonders began in Chorus. The sheer beauty. Kiyomi could sing like an angel. And play piano like an angel. It helped that she looked like an angel, too. She made the Chorus teacher cry. She ended up singing everything from country, to rock, to hip hop, everyone trying to find something that she couldn't sing and Yuuri, as well as many other guys, were staring. She was on the end of **Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter.**

The applause kicked in. People from the next music room actually went came from a different room to hear her sing. The music teacher begged Kiyomi to stay at the school and told her they'd win contest for sure. She declined and left at the end of class much to that teacher's dismay.

She was excited as she walked down the hall, "Hey, Yuuri, that was so fun. What's next? I can't believe your school has an entire class for singing and I get to take P.E. twice. I almost wish I could stay here."

"Yep. It's great. You sing really well, Kiyo."

A guy from the music room walked up beside them. Soccer player, black hair, very athletic, popular, total flirt. "Heya, beautiful, what's your name? Mine's Hiro. You sound almost as good as you look." _Are you fucking kidding me? That's a terrible line and I'm a guy! Well... Not right now, but I was. OH, I have the best ideas!_

_"_ Well I dunno about beautiful, but my name's Kiyomi." _I bet I can make Yuuri jealous, even like this... Do I want him to like me like this. Yeah I defidently do. Part of the plan, just gotta flirt with a moron._ Kiyomi checked over her shoulder to see Yuuri pouting slightly. It was actually pretty funny to see the Maou pout. Wolfram wished Shinou would do it sometime just for a laugh.

" Yeah, of course you are. I just thought you'd like to go to the dance this friday, since you won't be here very long. If you need someone to show you around---" Yuuri interrupted.

"Sorry, I don't know about the dance but we're going to be late for Biology. Come on, Kiyo."

"Oh didn't see you there. Well Kiyomi if you change your mind and your dad here will let you have I life here's my number." He handed her an already folded sheet of paper with Hiro scrawled messily on the front. " Call me. Later, Kiyomi." He walked away.

Yuuri and Kiyomi walked in silence for the next few minutes. Then Yuuri finally spoke. "So, are you gonna call him?"

"Why do you ask?"_ That worked! Wow. That guy was so weird and he's still jealous. Ha. _

_"_Cause…" He said it like he was debating telling the truth about the jealously so she nodded. Yuuri sighed and continued. " He's a real jerk and he's rude. Did you hear him? He doesn't even know you, and he was coming on to you. It's shameless."

She pondered this for a minute, " So I'm not _beautiful_?"

Yuuri looked stunned then saw it was a real question. "I never said that! Your great and you sound great I'm just saying he's a jerk. You're fine. Better than fine actually."

She giggled, " I know what you mean, Yuuri, it's fine. I'd never go for a pickup line that cheesy. You sound almost as good as you look. Pa-lease. Spare me." She walked into the room toward the garbage can and tossed the number the walked back. "So, where do you usually sit Yuuri?"

She followed him to a table. The tables were lined in rows of three across the biology room and each table had a sink and could seat two people. At the front was a teacher who brought her a book and sat glumly back at her table.

The next 45 minutes of biology passed in an extremely slow blur. Wolfram's killer memory helped Kiyomi out quite a bit and she was deemed a perfect student in a little under 10 minutes of class and a teacher favorite. After biology, three email addresses and two phone numbers later, it was lunch time. And Yuuri was sulking publically by the time they sat down.

"Yuuri, I honestly don't see what the problem is. Guys are asking me out. Big deal. It's not like I kept the numbers or anything. Or the email addresses. Or the regular addresses, come to think of it."

"It is a big deal because you flirt. A lot. All the guys around here will stalk you. You shouldn't be so nice."

"Okay Mr. Stalker."

"What?!" Yuuri almost yelled in frustration.

"Well if I'm nice to guys they'll stalk me, right?" Yuuri nodded, "Well I'm a lot nicer to you than I am to all the skirt chasing guys that I've talked to. Don't get jealous, I didn't even know about the dance."

Yuuri considered the last part carefully, " You know what, I didn't get any information on the dance, either. We should probably talk to Miss. Takada about--" A tall girl walked up and sat next to Yuuri unexpectedly at the word to. Yuuri looked over at her, oddly. _ It's one of those girls... the first one who called me a slut. What does she want?"_

"Heya, Yuuri, do you remember me? Nina. I actually came to ask you to the dance for my friend Yuki. She really likes you... and you don't have anyone important to go with, you just have to drop her off right." She pointed rudely in Kiyomi's general direction. She huffed but didn't say anything, though she would later.

Yuuri looked at Kiyomi, she was pissed. "Well truthfully, my mother told me I should stay with Kiyomi but she's got a lot of invites. I think I'll---" Nina cut in.

"Great," She shoved a piece of paper into his hand and walked away, "Thanks Yuuri, there's Yuki's number. See you Yuuri."

Yuuri spoke in vain to the girls back, "just go with Kiyo, even if I end up alone. Mom won't get mad at me this way. Girls are deaf. And why did she hate you?"

"Her and Yuki called me a slut and a bitch in P.E because I won the dodgeball game. Said I was stringing you along. And I'd much rather go to the dance with you but I have one question." Yuuri, stunned at how rude those girls could be over a game, just nodded. Kiyomi looked up suddenly, glaring. "Why did you let that girl flirt with you? Why did you even let Yuki think you'd go to the dance with her?"

"Kiyo, I tried to..."

"Not very hard, apparently."

" That's not fair, Kiyo. I didn't know they were mean to you AND I tried to get rid of her."

Kiyomi huffed and picked at some unidentifiable substance on her tray. "Fine. So are we going together so Jen won't kill either of us."

"Seems like it."

"Well fine then. Don't ask me to the dance," She turned her head to the side the looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "Stalker." Yuuri laughed. Amazingly enough that fight had run out of juice and turned into teasing.

"I'm a stalker."

"Yes you are."

"Then your JEALOUS."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"NO."

"Jealous

"Yuuri."

"Yes."

"Lunch is over." The bell rang.

"Well come on. Oh and now that you metion it. Would you like to go to the dance with me." Yuuri asked jokingly.

"Thanks for asking."

"And.... ….."

Kiyomi appraised him for a minute, "Your just so short for a teenage boy."

Yuuri faked being of, "You know we'd be the same height if you weren't wearing heels! You shouldn't call people short! It's rude."

"Sure, whatever. What time are you picking me up for the dance?"

Yuuri laughed again. "I'll meet you there. Seriously, though, we need to go to P.E."

"Yes! It was so fun the last time! I quite literally killed. You shoulda seen me."

"Hah. Something tells me that I want to be on you team."

__________________________________________________________________________

A:N/ So, this took a REALLY long time to finish and I'm very very very sorry. But it is a page longer than most of my chapters. SO.... I thought it was pretty good but I've been killing myself trying to think of how to end this day. Because the same day has been going on in the last 2 chapters... I think it has one more chapter but that's okay. I'm trying to make chapters longer, too. But don't kill me if they're not. This is my first chapter story. Don't forget to tell me if you like it. I'm not entirely positive I do, so reviews would be really nice right now. My sister just broke her slump and now I've fallen into one so I think we alternate... Thanks for reading.... see you guys later. I'll keep working at it but it might be slow progress, Thanks for the support and I'll have the next chapter up waaaayyyy faster than this one.

~Savior


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Shouri

Disclaimer: This is not mine. I don't own this show. If you see someone in here you hate, that's my OC. The only reason those people are here are to cause problems. Wow I'm glad I've had such a positive affect on Kyou Kara Maou.... anyways...

A/N: Hello. This chapter has been written 3 times because my freaking computer keeps deleting it. Lookie! I sat my sorry self down and made me write! But anyways, it's weird how long this has been going on. The story I mean... It's my birthday on August 5th. I was planning to be done with this months before my birthday... Oh well. I guess this is still fun so I'm still working on it. If I'm still working on this when the next birthday rolls around someone kill me! Please. Wait... If I procrastinate that much I don't think I'll have any readers at all... that's so sad!!!! Now I can't write... Oh but it is my birthday! Happy Birthday to me!!!! Okay all better now. I'm 15. I can drive legally this year! Usually I start working on a new chapter the next day when I post but I'm gonna start a new chapter on the 6th and enjoy my birthday kay. I'm going to write before I find something to make me sad again. Sounds like a good plan. XD!

__________________________________________________________________________

"_Lunch is over." The bell rang._

_"Well come on. Oh and now that you mention it. Would you like to go to the dance with me." Yuuri asked jokingly._

_"Thanks for asking."_

_"And.... ….." _

_Kiyomi appraised him for a minute, "Your just so short for a teenage boy."_

_Yuuri faked being of, "You know we'd be the same height if you weren't wearing heels! You shouldn't call people short! It's rude."_

_"Sure, whatever. What time are you picking me up for the dance?"_

_Yuuri laughed again. "I'll meet you there. Seriously, though, we need to go to P.E."_

_"Yes! It was so fun the last time! I quite literally killed. You shoulda seen me."_

_"Hah. Something tells me that I want to be on you team."_

____________________________________________________________________________

Yuuri was right. Being on Kiyomi's team would have been good. But he wasn't and his team got destroyed... By the end of that class it was decided that a non-contact sport would be played tomorrow. And then the principal decided that, due to collateral damage Kiyomi could only play in the boys P.E. class so she'd take two chorus classes. The chorus teacher wanted her twice anyways so she'd be fine. They also took an Japanese history class in which Wolfram quickly skimmed the chapter they were on legends of ancient Japan (they had weird customs in Japan so she regarded it as a fairy tale) and of course became a teacher favorite again. At the end of the day they went to study hall and did homework, which Kiyomi didn't have any to do. They caught a taxi home from school since Yuuri didn't feel like walking. Too bad it made Kiyomi carsick.

"I hate cars, dammit. Why couldn't we just walk home?" She complained as she stumbled out the door."

"Because we were tired. Why do you hate cars so much?" He inquired this as he grabbed around her waist to support her. She looked at him like he was stupid and spoke calmly at first.

"Yuuri, are you so dense?" Her voice got louder and exasperated, "Those damn things make it impossible for me to stand without support and you wonder why I don't like them? Jeez, you don't miss a beat do you."

"My bad! It was just a question. Are you better now? Can we go inside? Would you like me to carry you to a throne your Highness?" Now he was just smirking sarcastically._ Fine you wanna play that game with me. Lets go. I will not lose you wimp. _Kiyomi put a mask of pure horror then turned her back to him and shouted.

"You perv. I'm wearing a skirt! I can't believe you."

"What? I-- Uh--..... What?" She turned around and laughed.

"I win! You totally fell for that! HA! Now I want that throne." He looked offended. Great. Here Wolf thought he was the girl here. He huffed, "Yuuri I was joking. YUURI!" Yuuri stomped inside. _STOMPED?!?! What? PMS is showing it's presence and it's not me! Wonderful. _

Kiyomi was just about to go inside when a car pulled up and, low and behold, a larger version of Yuuri stepped out with the same look of confusion that Yuuri sometimes held. Shouri Shibuya. Wolfram only met him once.

Shouri walked up to her and leaned down looking directly into her eyes. Wolfram felt just a little challenged by that so he stared back as fiercely as she could without flat out glaring.

"Why are you here? Your not a girl." That drew him back but Kiyomi managed to retort sharply.

"Well that's rude. Why do you say that."

"Because you're not. Wolfram of Shin Makoku. Not a girl. Your my brother's guard and fiancé. As Demon King here on Earth I know all of this and have even met you before. Is Yuuri in danger? Why are you here?"

"How could you tell?" He demanded, giving up his charade. Shouri looked like he could almost blush but being who he was, his neck just got a little reddish-pinkish very unnoticibly.

"I've met you before. You act the same way you did then. And your too pretty to be a girl from Yuuri's school. Not to mention you too pale to be Japanese-American like most of the other students."

Wolfram smirked, "Glad you think I'm pretty. Pedophile. My name's Kiyomi right now. And I'm posing as German right now thank you very much. Not my fault I'm pale... check my family. Yuuri doesn't know who I am so don't tell him. I'm being a spy for the dance and I wanted to meet Shouma and Jen. I didn't to talk to them much last time so I wanted to make a better first impression. Glad to see you again, I suppose."

"Point 1: Your an 80 something year old demon chasing a 18 year old kid and I'm the pedophile. Nice try. Point 2: Your paler than your eldest brother. The one whose a major stiff.

And the 3rd and finale point: I can tell who you are but Yuuri can't?"

"That surprised me too. Guess I'm a good actor."

"Actress." He said seriously.

"Fine. Actress. Granted. But you can't tell Yuuri who I am."

"Why? Any particular reason why he doesn't know?

" Spying. Duh. We got into a fight so I came here. Being caught spying now would be kinda bad for my case, don't you agree." He said in a condescending manner.

" Don't talk like I'm stupid when Yuuri doesn't know what his boyfriend looks like. Besides you have competition."

"WHO? You might have mentioned this."

"I just did. Yuuri blushed when he helped you stand." Wolfram raised his eyebrow inquisitively. Shouri continued to say how he knew about this scenerio since he wasn't there.

"I saw you guys down from down that street. To avoid making it awkward for Yuuri, I figured I'd wait for him to go inside and for you to leave. After 5 minutes I got bored and I figured if you were just standing out here spacing out then I could go make you leave. Then I saw who you were. Your competition is you. He doesn't kid around for 10 minutes outside a taxi with a girl he just met unless he likes her. You've made yourself a problem."

"Shit. Your probably right."

"Do you have a plan to fix this?"

"No. But that means I've been standing outside by myself, as far as Yuuri knows, for around half an hour. Thanks!"

"Why?"

"He probably figures I'm throughly pissed because I'm not coming in. When I go in he won't be looking for an apology so I don't have to give one. That's wonderful enough, I can work thorough my alter ego problem later."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it. Can you smell food, because I can.

"Yep defidently. Just one more thing before we go in, you won't tell Yuuri who I am, will you? Only Jen, Shouma, Murata, and you know. Murata guessed too come to think of it." He sighed, "Yuuri's so stupid. Anyways you didn't answer me. So?"

"I won't tell. Yuuri is stupid. I want to see if he can figure this out for himself. Now can we go inside?"

"Sure let's go ask Jen what she's cooking. How long has it been now?" Shouri checked his watch.

"35 minutes." Kiyomi smirked evilly. "Oh my poor little brother. Your just so evil."

"Of course. But I'm adorable, so it doesn't matter how evil I am. Don't forget, you've already acknowledged my cuteness. So I'm perfectly fine with being evil."

"Wow. So how did you get engaged again? Sounded like Yuuri was a little mad about it, he completely refused to explain anything. Was it an ordeal or arranged or something." Wolfram looked hesitant for a minute.

"Do you know how we get engaged in Shin Makoku?"

"Depends, do you still slap your girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Well why did he slap you? He's not violent?"

"Um... I was outrageously mad about him being Maou because I already felt that my older brother Gwendal, the stiff," he giggled, " deserved the roll. Well Yuuri took a bath in this soap my mother has that makes everyone's emotions unusually forceful. So while I was more quick to insult he was also more quick to take the offense violently. I, though I do regret that I did, happened to insult Jen trying to get under his skin and he slapped me." He giggled again. "He told me later that he would've punched me if I wasn't so pretty. It was all a fluke."

"So do you actually want to marry Yuuri?" They were walking up the steps to the house and Shouri's hand just barely touched the door when Wolfram stopped walking looking surprised by such an unrelated personal question.

"Why do you ask?"

"You said it was a fluke. You just happened to get proposed to and, I'm guessing, due to his honor couldn't say no when the king asked for your hand. Do you love Yuuri is what I'm simply asking. I protect my brother and if he won't be happy I want to know. If you don't love him, I don't want you to marry him and I won't support your plan. Plan and simple."

"You couldn't make it easier for MY pride by just, as you did earlier to allow Yuuri pride by just sitting back and watching us talk, rather than making yourself know while I was trying to stand. Please."

Shouri looked Wolfram in the eye again, "I'm sorry, no. I'll watch out for Yuuri and for what's in his best interest even if it makes you, and quite frankly me, uncomfortable. Answer." He demanded calm as ever.

"Fine. If you won't let up. No, I did not love Yuuri for a while, but at this point in time I do like---" Shouma opened his mouth to protest something Wolfram figured Shouri would catch. He took a deep breath, " Fine! I do really..." He looked away and stalled more. It was almost inaudible. But though it was quite and weak he did manage to look Shouri in the eye. "I love Yuuri. I do, really. I came here to get help from Jennifer to see if he loves me. Will that work for you?"

"Yeah, lets go eat. Thank you for saying that. Taking me seriously, as well, when I asked."

"Sure, that was almost not as painful as getting slashed with a sword." Wolf smiled. To his surprise Shouri did too.

"Whatever. Come on." He opened the door. "Mom, I'm back. What're we eating. I'm starved"_ That wasn't as bad as almost killing Shouma with a remote, I must admit. But I think I'd rather hit Shouma again. Oh well, one less person that I have to pretend around. Yuuri's is just so fucking STUPID. Yes. I get to go smash the wimp! Fun okay totally going to see Yuuri. _He almost skipped up the stairs.

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Look , it's so long. Not really but a little bit longer. Maybe half a page. Well now I get a birthday break and I swear to start right on the 6th.I'll still be checking my email though so don't forget to tell me if you enjoyed it. Just cause I get a break doesn't mean you do. I gotta admit, I was laughing through that entire confession. But I think I got him to say I love you in a very prideful Wolfram-like way. Please tell me if I did a bad job. I loved writing it and it flowed without much force on my end but I do want to please reviewers more than I want to allow all my OOC-ness. But I did think this had more humor in it than some of the chapters, I'm sorry to say that I can see this turning into a Drama/Humor/Romance, if I decided to tack another category on there. Can you? Oh well. Over all I'm still very happy with this. And I posted much faster than usual so if your gonna flame me at least say 'your not so effing slow' at the end! ;) Thank you for reading and I look forward to all the reviews I may not recieve.

~Savior


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Planning Jealousy.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.... I own various OC's and the plot, but not these particular characters. The first three paragraphs are also not mine.... My sister helped me cause I didn't really leave very many loose ends at the end of that last chapter to help me start up again.

A/N: Okay bear with me. This took a REALLY long time and I totally forgot any ideas I ever had. It's so sad. I had my first week of high school today and totally forgot about this for a little while. I'm really sorry because it's been like 2 weeks and I'll try to get the next chapter out before too long but now school will also be constricting my time, as well as being a teenage girl trying to have a life. Looks like we're all screwed, but any one chapter will take no longer than 2 weeks. Actually how bout one. I'll post on Sundays. OR try really really hard to. Sorry! Again. Bye!

__________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was waiting for them when they got inside, considering the fact they'd been outside for nearly forty minutes talking after Yuuri had gone in. Jen gave Wolf a knowing look when she saw him come in with Shouri. Yuuri just sat at the table, self-conscious, still trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Sh-Shouri?! What are you here? When did you get here??" Yuuri asked, shocked that Kiyomi had come in with his brother.

"I've been here all day, thanks for noticing," Shouri fired off, taking a seat at the table. "Supper smells good, mom. What is it? I didn't think you knew how to make anything besides curry."

"Actually it is... It's ramen flavored. Isn't that great!"

"Lovely mother. Thank you."

"Welcome. Were you outside long."

"Nah. Just getting acquainted. Why is it ramen flavored?"

"That's painfully obvious, Shouri, I like ramen."

Wolfram looked up, "Okay, what's ramen? I don't know. And don't stare like that, it's rude."Everyone was staring. Directly at him. Shouri broke the silence first.

"You don't know?"

"I'm German and I've been here two days. I haven't tried all the food here. Please excuse the ignorance."

"It's good." Jen smiled. "Guess what. There's a carnival tonight. Do you guys want to go. I really want to go! Please!" She looked at Shouma.

"I'll go if Shouri will go. It's all up to him."

"Well perfect, dad. If I say no mom's gonna get mad at me and not you, right?"

"Exactly. And you don't like the carnival." Shouma smiled smugly. He'd just insured not going.

Jen looked over at Wolfram and had an idea. She ran to him. "Kiyomi have you been to a carnival? It's loads of fun and if you haven't gone to one it's almost criminal not to take you. Ask Shouma to please take you, he'll listen to you because your a guest. All you'd have to do is be cute when you ask. Kay." _I can't really snub her off, though she knows I have no idea what a carnival is. Then again I cannot ask what they are or I'll get looked at like an moron again. She knows that I'm trying to gain approval so I won't want her to be mad, so in turn, she's trapped me._

So Wolfram walked to Shouri and did what he used to do to persuade Gwendal, since he was the biggest fan of cute ever known. He tilted his head down and smiled looking up through his eyelashes. "Please, Shouri. I've never been to the carnival before." At the very end he looked up and batted his eyelashes the looked away quickly. She of course would never dream of doing this or admitting to this as Wolfram but as Kiyomi it was fine. Wolfram used to so this to get Gwendal to let him do what he pleased. It never failed. Shouri didn't even blink. He walked over to Shouma and stared at him.

Shouma looked surprised. "YOUR KIDDING?!" Shouri shook his head. " Do _I _have to go too?" he nodded. Shouma sighed, "Fine, that was the deal." He looked at Kiyomi. " I have no idea how just looking at you got _Shouri _to change his mind. But could you not do that every time Jen asks you to. I'll never get out of anything." Kiyomi considered this request for half a second. Then smiled widely. Like she said before, this never failed.

"Sorry, she's the boss. I gotta listen to her. But I'll consider it for a bit longer next time. And you'll never get out of anything till friday. THANKS SHOURI!" She yelled up the stairs to Shouri who had miraculously ghosted himself out of the room without notice. Yuuri looked at her then spoke up for the first time. Jen flounced out to her room to pick an outfit with Shouma in tow.

"If you like to ride the rides you cannot go to a carnival in a skirt. You need to change."

"Okay. How did you notice that?"

Yuuri looked away. "I didn't.... I just noticed randomly."

"Right, sure you did."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"Perv."

"What?!"

"OH you know what you are Yuuri! Don't deny it. Besides I have really awesome legs."

"I don't know..."

She mocked a very convincing offended look. "Are you saying I look bad? Is that what your implying." She made a angry hm noise and turned sharply away up the stairs with her head held high. Wolfram made an impressive girl. He'd even gone as far as to learn how to imitate mood swings.**(Imitate... Made myself giggle there.)** That was an interesting conversation with Jen. Something about hormones. He shuddered at the thought. Then Shouma walked in and it went seriously downhill from there. But on another note Yuuri was just following them upstairs and that wasn't good if she was changing. _Actually that would ruin the point of this little lie. Little lie? Ha! Wow, I make myself laugh. I'm not a chic, just by the way. I'm your fiancé. He's going to kill me if he finds out. That would be either really funny, or really really bad._

_"_I'm changing so you really need to stay downstairs."

"Are you mad at me? You just heard me wrong. Well actually, that came out wrong but that's beside the point."

"No, I'm not, but if you'd just go back downstairs that'd be great. Seriously it's fine."

He stopped on the stairway and muttered mostly to himself "I don't believe you." Unfortunately, Kiyomi has good hearing. She turned around and glared.

"No I'm not mad! If you don't leave me alone for 2 seconds to get dressed I will be though you wi... jerk." _Damn, wimp almost slipped out. Gotta watch that. Why... is he... staring. Shit._

"What? Did you just? You know what, you're right. I should believe you and I do, so I'm going to go downstairs and get something to drink. I'll see you in a minute, Kiyomi." _He just.... started agreeing with everything I said and then went out of his way to say my name. I don't think he's figured it all out but he's connecting our personalities and that's very bad. If he figures it out before... Fuck, I'll die of embarrassment then he'll kill me. I've seen him in Maou mode and it's bad. It'll be fine. I just need to focus on how I act tonight and not act like _ _me, Wolfram, us. Wait? WHAT? AH, how many people am I? Ha. _Kiyomi chuckled silently_. I'm two faced. Wow that was a bad pun. _She was so deep in....(let's call it) thought that she didn't see Shouri until, well, she had to. She hit the floor with a thump and he just stared down at her.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. I was thinking."

Shouri extended his hand. "It's fine. You're the one who fell."

"Right well, I'm going to go put jeans on so I'll see you downstairs.

"Kay. See you. Oh, and," He looked away awkwardly, "you should probably watch falling, or thinking for that matter, in a skirt. Just as a warning." He laughed at his implied joke. Her skirt had flown up when she fell.

Kiyomi turned red. She didn't even answer; she just turned and walked away. _He laughed at me falling on my ass! Gwendal wouldn't do that. Or Conrart.... Well he might. __That was kind of funny. But does that mean that Shouri spent that entire conversation looking up my skirt. Even if that wasn't a whole conversation." _He reddened a little more at the thought. Well, okay, he turned into a tomato. _Oh My GOD! HA. Yuuri's older brother. Right after I pulled that prank on Yuuri twisting his words so he insulted the way my legs look. If I told him that.... I'm a genius! And Jennifer gave me the perfect setting. Okay, time to go flaunt my knowledge. I really hope Murata comes to the carnival. Or that sports lover from school... God what's his name. HIRO? __**(Please re-visit Chapter 10-Viewing Perfection if you don't remember...=) He asked her out while Yuuri was there. Casually bringing up an OC.)**__ Yeah, that's it! He'd be perfect! This is a kind of mean plan. Well he's a flirt so he should learn how it feels. And plus he spends way too much time with Conrart and Gunter for my liking. His brother might be a tough sell but he was looking up my skirt so even he's not a girl hating stiff. This is probably going to lead to a fight though. Well, no it won't, he's a wimp. He can be possessive. If he wants to. Which he won't. Won't he? Well, maybe. Ha I win. Doesn't really make a difference when I fight with myself... I should work on that. Just a little bit combative. Not much though. What was I thinking about in the first place?! Oh right, Shouri; skirt; getting back at Yuuri. I really need to focus._

She heard Jen run up the stairs. "Hey Kiyomi, what are you doing up here? You're taking forever! Come on, I want to leave before we die!"

"I'm coming. I was finished anyways. Lets go."

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, the carnival was kind of like a filler but then I had another brilliant idea and low and behold my muse is back. Not the same muse I had before my birthday but YES!!! THANK YOU! FINALLY!!! You will never figure out the plot behind this story! I still don't know, so if you do happen to figure it out... I don't really know how that works out for you psychic people, but good job for you! (Tell me later! I probably should know.) I can write again and starting chapter 13 I'll be taking a notebook to school to write in. This is Wednesday (I think?) so you probably won't get a new chapter this weekend on Sunday but the weekend after this one (on Sunday or Monday; probably Monday) is going to be my deadline. And I will never never ever take another holiday break again. That was insane. I procrastinated for almost a week then forgot! By the way, if I die randomly again, feel free to email me and/or try to kill me back into writing. It really helps sometimes. This time around I got a random review like 2 weeks after I posted. So thanks! But yeah, I started school (again) and I have no study hall, which is cruelty to writers ='(, so how much I can write in school I do not know. But I will write at least every day at school or home. Well I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed. It's actually Tuesday but I don't have internet right now so I'll post tomorrow afternoon. The next chapter WILL BE better and _longer! _This was really short and nothing happened. I'm very sorry! Please read and review, especially the psychics, and tell me what you think...

~Savior


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Traumatic Experiences

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own this show. I own the plot and the OC's everyone seems to hate. That's all

A/N: Hello. I don't have a lot of announcements today so I'll just let you read the story without a hellishly long authors note. Two things. ONE: Do not flame me because you hate my OC's. I hate them too, and I have something mean planned for this chapter. TWO: I got Shouri and Shouma's nicknames switched. Shouri is Shou-chan. Shouma is Uma-chan. IF it bothers you that much I'll go back and fix it later. Kay Take a moment before you read to remember how much you love me................. Okay. Read on....................... NOW! XD!

**__________________________________________________________________**

It was interesting. Bright lights and weird looking food. Kiyomi stood behind Yuuri while Jen prattled on to Shouma about how many rides she wanted to try. Shouma, though, was digging through his wallet and looking at a booth reading ARMBANDS AND BRACELETS.

Shouma looked over, "Hun, do you want an armband?"

"Nah. Just get me around ten, Shouri at least four, "She stated this and looked back at Shouri sternly. He nodded, "And get Kiyomi and Yuuri bracelets since she's probably never been to the carnival."

"Jen, they have carnivals in Germany. How could you possibly know she's never been to one? Honestly." He fought the battle he probably already lost. But it was still fun to watch. Even though all the money he had in his wallet that day was as good as gone.

"I'm psychic about these things. I don't know why you're complaining, Uma-chan, when we still have enough to play games. Honestly." Shouma shuddered and Kiyomi giggled at his response.

"You know, I could just get all of us armbands and not play any games. Why don't I just do that? Please!" Unfortunately for him she was adamant and went on to say what a lose of a beautiful family bonding experience. She ranted for at least five minutes before he finally sighed and looked over at Shouri. "You wanted four right?"

Shouri nodded. Jen smiled and jumped up and down for a few minutes.

"See, Shouri understands the importance of rides and games. Have him explain whatever you don't understand. Now go buy the tickets, but remember that if you forget to get you tickets you'll have to go back again. No questions asked." She yelled as he walked away.

Shouma got back within fifteen minutes (fifteen minute line D= AHH!) a pocket of tickets and two neon green armbands which she couldn't get on without Yuuri's help. Then she heard _Brrring Brrring Brrring. Yuuri's cell phone._ He'd explained them once, but the magic had made no sense. They were for communication and they could connect to an invisible wave in the air was how Jen explained it. When they connected to the wave you could here people that weren't there. It was extremely odd. And everyone and their brother in Japan had one for some reason. But there's only one person who called Yuuri after 7 pm. (It is about 8:00 pm, by the way...=D sorry bout not mentioning that. A convenient time to do it just didn't come up.) That means this call is from....

"Heya, Murata.... Yep, we're here....Sweet.... Uh-huh. With me. Shouri, too.... Ferris Wheel.... Half hour works.... Bye...." _Yep. His Excellency. Meet Murata at a wheel in a half hour. Crap, that means Arianna too._

"Well we're going to meet up with them in a bit. Shouri, you gonna tag along?"

"I just got to go talk to mom for a minute. She's over there trying to get dad to win a shooting game. Too bad he sucks. I'll tell her where we're going and then meet you by the corn-dog place."

"Hey, that's an awesome idea! Kiyo, have you ever had a corn-dog?"

"No. What's that?"

"You'll see. You gotta try it. Meet up with you later." _Talking to Jen... _He watched her jump up and down as Shouma took a shot. He saw her pout. He missed. _Or going to eat. We got the easier job. _So they split up to try the (apparently) amazing carnival food.

"You know, I figured Shouri wouldn't want to come."

"You didn't mean it when you invited him."

Yuuri smiled, "Not really."

"You are a jerk."

"Ha. Sure I am. Let's go before mom sees us. She might make me try."

**(I found a prince and gave him the crappiest American food I could think of. Let me see what I can do with this.)**

His throat burned like hell. _Nothing tastes better the second time around. Damn Shouri did get the easy job. _She heaved dry, because her stomach was empty. All Yuuri did was hold her hair up and rub circles gently into her back.

"Kiyo. You look pale. As a sheet."

"And here I was under the impression that I'm always pale."

"Sorry I didn't know you couldn't have greasy food."

She moaned. "Nooo, I don't know what that is. I think I'm done throwing up now. Can I have some water now, please? My throat is on fire." She sat up on the bench as Yuuri handed her the water. He was still rubbing circles in her back.

"Don't know? Well do you want to go home now? We could." She managed to stand up.

"No. I want to go meet Murata."

"Well, okay. Do you want to try to eat something else? Maybe something sweet. They have funnel cakes."

"Do NOT say the word sweet. Don't even think it. It will kill me. Speaking of that, why was that something I just had to try? I might of missed that the first time."

"Well, normal people don't throw up. Then again, normal people know what grease is."

"Well that was gross beyond all reason. I'm one of those weird people who eat food that won't kill me in twenty years."

"If it makes you feel better, a lot of people throw up food after riding the fast rides."

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay.... That doesn't help me at all. Where is Shouri? Did he get lost or something."

"I know that doesn't help at all and I've got no idea where Shouri is. Do you want me to carry you or something? You look a little dizzy."

"I don't think you can. It'd be too bumpy. I'd puke on you."

"True." Shouri picked that exact moment to pop out of the crowd from behind her and pick her up. Her arms instinctively flew around his neck as she looked frantically to see who grabbed her. "AH! Oh, hi Shouri. What're you doing?"

"Nothing much. And you?"

"Oh just chilling out. Summoning people when I need a ride. This is weird though. Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

"Sure. Your funeral." He spun her onto his back quickly and she felt the world that was not under her feet fly out of focus. He felt her head smack softly into his shoulder and felt her arms tighten around him as her nails dug into his shirt. She moaned again.

"Never do that! God, what if I get sick on you?" He laughed.

"Sorry." _So damn sarcastic. _

"For another idea, I could get sick on you and laugh."

" Then you will most defidently fall on your ass." She glared and hit the back of his head semi-hard. "Fine. Sorry. Really, this time. Are you okay? Can we go now that your comfortable?"

"Sure. I'm good."

"Yuuri, lead the way. I don't think I can walk that fast with her on my back. Way too big."

Kiyomi gasped falsely, "Are you insinuating that I'm fat?"

"No. Your just not a book bag with a biology book in it. I saw the way you set Yuuri up. No way am _I _falling for it." Kiyomi looked over to Yuuri amused, and Yuuri just laughed.

"You could at least pretend to fall for it to make me feel better!"

She put her head back down on his shoulder. It was a nice night. A little hot but with the cool breeze it was great. She felt the world fade from her sight as she drifted to sleep.

When she woke up she was sitting with Shouri on her right and Yuuri on her left, the last being the person who she was sleeping on. She was three fourths through the third rotation out of five, she was informed by Yuuri. She was in a cage that had the words _FERRIS WHEEL _emblazoned on the door in glitter. She looked at the cage above theirs and it was swinging violently, _as if it's going to fall off the hinges!? Why am I here!?_

She sounded a little nervous. "Yuuri. Why is the cage above us swinging. Is it supposed to?"

"Uh-huh. It's fine though. The people inside make it swing and no one here wants to do that." She looked across from her to see Murata and Arianna.

"Hello, Murata."

"Heya, Kiyomi. How are you? You look pale."

"That's normal for the most part. I'm fine."

"First time on something like this."

"I'm sure you noticed."

"Guessed actually." Onto the fourth rotation. When they got to the top she saw the view for the first time. And it was beautiful. All to quickly they went back down and she was actually anxious to see it again. She might even ride this one again, if she had the chance. But when they got to the top again the ride jolted to a grinding stop abruptly. It frightened her mostly because Yuuri and Shouri looked confused and started looking out the windows curiously. It obviously wasn't normal.

"What happened?" She tried not to sound freaked out but her voice sounded small. Like a frightened child almost.

He smiled and patted her hand. "I don't know but I'm sure it's nothing serious. I'll just call mom and ask her." He pulled out his cell phone, hit some buttons, and then waited for a minute. "Hey mom..... Yeah, we're on the ferris wheel.... can you see what's happening..... alright..................... I see..... No that's fine. Shouldn't take too long.... No. Jeez why would we do that?..... Bye mom."

Shouri looked over. "What did she say?"

"Told us to take a nap while we wait." Shouri just shook his head, obviously amused. "A protester said that carnival rides were dangerous and then came to this one and jacked up the controls. They should work again soon. The conductor said it'd take an hour to fix at the most. But we only have an hour left so after this we have to go home."

Kiyomi yawned loudly and Shouri raised his eyebrows. "It's only nine. Are you actually _tired_ now?"

"Well some people yawn when they're tired Shouri."

"Sorry. You don't have to bite me. Why don't you do what mother said. Take a nap."

"Where?"

"Um.... I guess on me or Yuuri." He smile sarcastically.

"Are you offering?"

Shouri snorted, "Never."

She laughed. "Wow. Aren't you sweet. Hey, Yuuri, can I take a nap on you? I don't drool or anything."

"I don't care. Go ahead." She leaned into his right shoulder and was immediately homesick. But he was drifting away fast. _I miss my-- our room. He smells like the bed at home. It's me that smells different. Different shampoo and I'm wearing perfume. Being like this.... I wish I smelled.... like me...... Such a long week; not even over yet..... I miss calling him a... wimp......_ That's all he could think before he drifted off.

~~~slept a half hour~~~

Before he knew it though he was being shook violently. And he was actually sitting on Yuuri's lap. _What. Moving. Oh no. The CAGE is moving. Yuuri's stopping me from falling. Shouri's arm is around me too. _Then he looked over at Arianna. _She's trying to flip us all the way over. _Of course her natural impulse was to turn and cling to Yuuri. He tried meanwhile to get Arianna to stop.

"See you did wake her! Now stop!" She did stop all most all the way and Yuuri released Kiyomi so she could stand and go back to her seat. As soon as she did, Arianna made the cage jolt forward and Kiyomi ended up landing her blistered arm on the door handle tearing the gash back open. Shouri moved from his seat then. He sat by Arianna and held her to the seat.

Yuuri tried to help Kiyomi. The sting of her arm made her eyes overflow and she yelped. Shouri glared. "You will stop. Now. Yuuri is she okay?"

"It's so gross down here. It's probably infected now."

Jen was freaking out naturally when they got off the ride. The paramedics were just a little Repulsed by her arm. Shouri ended up piggy-backing her home with Yuuri walking beside them. Yuuri tapped her foot. "Hey Kiyo, did you like the carnival." _He always does that stupid look, he scratches the back of his head and smiles when he asks something stupid. Wow. _She yawned again.

_"_Sure. I was sick and crying. Carnivals are hell on earth," She batted her eyelashes, "When can we have this kind of fun outing again."_ Amazingly enough, I'm still exhausted. I will get that girl back for all the medical trouble she's given me. Just wait._

____________________________________________________________________________

A/N:Well that was fun. I'm just going to give Wolfram a huge scar on that arm. Whoops. My bad. I wrote this chapter in school but typing it up was terrible. I just wanted to be done. But now I am. Hey if you squint you might see a little romance there.

Just squint your left eye.

Then your right eye.

Then close your left eye.

And your right eye.

Can you see it now?

Hoped you liked the new chapter. Read and Review please.

~Savior


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Preparations

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry....

A/N: Yea, this chapter is taking too long to write and I'm seriously dieing from writer's block so this may take some time. I know how I want this to end and **this chapter starts in the last day Wolfram is on Earth.... As in the day of the dance! **Anyways I'm not sure what I'm doing this chapter because I can practically feel the last two chapters writing themselves(chapters at the dance) but this one is being difficult. So..... on that thought there is this 'hard to write' chapter left then the last two at the dance and an epilogue of what's happening after it's all said and done... That means in this story there is 4 chapters left in this story! Isn't that amazing!! That is my projection of how this is going but as an inexperienced writer I may be a little off. This looks like 18 or 19 chapters long right now. If it hits 20 kill me. Please. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy because this chapter is gonna be hell for me. Reviews, please.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Jen was freaking out naturally when they got off the ride. The paramedics were just a little Repulsed by her arm. Shouri ended up piggy-backing her home with Yuuri walking beside them. Yuuri tapped her foot. _

_"Hey Kiyo, did you like the carnival." He always does that stupid look, he scratches the back of his head and smiles when he asks something stupid. Wow. She yawned again._

_"Sure. I was sick and crying. Carnivals are hell on earth," She batted her eyelashes, "When can we have this kind of fun outing again." Amazingly enough, I'm still exhausted. I will get that girl back for all the medical trouble she's given me. Just wait._

____________________________________________________________________________

_"_Hey, Yuuri, would you be mad at me if I went to the dance with someone else?"

"Why?"

"Lots of people have asked me and I haven't said yes to anyone. Even Murata asked me." _Giggling his stupid ass off. He knows I'm engaged! He's an idiot anyways. _"I was wondering if it would offend you. Or more importantly if you had planned to go with another girl. Your mother wants you to go with me because she's afraid I can't get a da-." Someone picked that opportune moment to pop up and ask her out.

"Hello, Kiyomi. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me seeing as your new and probably don't know many people here. Give me an answer at the end of the day."

"End of the day?"

"Yes. You and I have the same last period class."

"Oh. Totally didn't recognize you. Fine, see you then."

She turned back to face Yuuri. "See. I have plenty of other options should you have another girl in mind. Someone you've previously dated and went to dances with? Someone new? A girlfriend?" She giggled and smiled, "Maybe you've got a boyfriend.... I don't know if you_ like _that style so I guess I shouldn't assume."

"Well, truth be told I don't have anyone from here. But if you wanted to be with someone who asked you to the dance besides me, I wouldn't mind it. We'd just have to pretend for my mom."

"No one from here? What does that mean?" _Is he actually referring to me. He's NOT unfaithful? When did he start being exclusively mine in this world. This is the first I've heard of this! _"Do you have someone from somewhere else."

"Yes but that is a secret. I gave it away so do me a favor and don't tell anyone. I try not to lie but no one is perceptive enough to catch the 'from here' part."

"I see. So you have _someone_."

"I think they'd understand me going with you. _My someone_ is extremely jealous and overbearing but I've come to understand if I want something like this it's okay. And _my someone_ just so happens to be wild, so I wouldn't call them mine."

"So are we going together or not? Has anyone from here asked you?"

"Yes. A girl named Nina, one named Yuki, " _The girls from dodgeball? Ha. Guess they come in pairs. "_And Arianna." _Wow. Yuuri attracts evil girls. Am I the first reasonable person he's been with. _**(HA! Reasonable!? Little lord brat! Couldn't help it. Sorry that probably wasn't as funny to you guys as it was to me. Continue.) **_I can't believe she'd try to take off my arm then go after my Yuuri. Of all the nerve! Honestly, all girls have fangs and venom. " _I really don't talk to any of the other girls. I'm fairly average so no one special has asked me."

"Except for me."

"Really? The guy who just hit on you was a music major. Guaranteed to play you some beautiful song in the band room before the dance ends. Or the guy, Hiro, who gave you his number is a jock who has enough stamina to dance all night. Why do you want to go with me."

"Um.... I go with the fact that I know more about you than you name. Not a lot more but enough to have a conversation. I wouldn't know what to talk about with other guys but it's easier with someone familiar to me."

"So your my date?"

"That's not a very good way to ask someone out, Yuuri."

"Ah. Right. So, will you be my date?"

"Hm. I dunno. Can you play me a beautiful song or dance with me all night?"

"Maybe I could."

"Okay then that's settled sounds like fun."

"Yep. Lots. I'm going to go through and reject everyone now."

"Everyone? How many people asked?"

"Every available guy in every morning class I have. And some in the afternoon classes like the music guy who wanted me to answer later. Consider yourself blessed. I'm regarded in high demand. Everyone wants me."

"Sure. I'll ask the guys you reject to pray that I live through tonight and to thank god that they're safe."

"Jerk."

"Will being a jerk save me?"

"Probably not. Too bad."

"Shoot."

"Oh well. Your mother likes me already, right Yuu-chan. She'd kill you if I was alone for the dance. Well I guess I have hearts to break. I was looking around the cafeteria and it seems like some of these guys have girlfriends."

"See. I'm not a jerk. They are."

"Fair enough."

**Home**

_I think this is the second time I've been stuffed into a dress. I should file a complaint. Or get Yuuri because I always do this for him. Wimp. I could kill him when I go back. I wonder how I'm going to do that anyways. I think he'll probably hate me if I just pop out of nowhere as me. I could ask Jennifer but she is seriously having too much fun dressing me up right now. Blue is defidently my color. I look hot._

Jen leaned into his ear as she did his amazingly long hair. "Hey Wolfram, what're you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular. How much those heels are going to hurt." They were three inch black stilettos that could kill. Literally. But that was okay because by the way Wolfram was looking right now he could surely knock a few people dead. He was wearing dark blue eyeliner that looked awesome with his glowing green eyes and a light blue dress that cut just below his knees so, in short, his long legs looked longer. It vaguely resembled his official uniform. His hair was curled eloquently down his back and glowing like the sun. He was radiant.

"Yes they will, but that'll be fine. Are you excited? Nervous?"

"I'm fine, but at this point everything has a certain dreamlike quality to it. I seriously look like a girl."

"Yes you do, but your so pretty."

"Am I done yet?"

"Sure. Do you want to go see Yuuri that badly? He did his own hair so it won't be that impressive."

"Can we leave right after I see him?"

"Sure."

"Then I've never wanted to see my fiancé more in my entire life."

"Well then lets go."

_Here goes something. I wonder if he finds me less attractive as myself because of my gender. Or stubbornness. Okay, all I have to do is walk down these steps one foot after another and I'll be downstairs. One step... Two.... Three... Four.... Five.... Six.... Seven.... Why am I counting the steps... Damn, was that nine or ten. Oh I'm downstairs. Why hasn't Yuuri said anything._ Yuuri stood there gaping and grasping into open air for something to say. Needless to say when he thought of something he said it with an amazing lack of thought.

"How... Light." _Very articulate. I think Jen might help him._

_"_Yuu-chan, do you mean pretty?"

He nodded and it was all very awkward so Shouri picked that moment to walk in and destroy the tense atmosphere.

"Yuuri... Yuuri... You dropped your front pocket."

Yuuri came back to life and actually started to look around on the ground._ Oh lord! This is the king of my country. Somehow I can't seem to think Gwendal could let that happen but it has. It's just so stupid._ "I didn't know there was a pocket on the front of this.... Hey you idiot! Dropped a pocket. How old are you Shouri?"

"Well I could've pointed out the drool on your shoe."

"You jerk."

Jennifer leaned in, but with demon hearing Wolfram didn't need to strain to hear it. "Yuuri, sweetheart, there is a little drool on your shoes." _No there isn't. This entire family is so damn mean. But that's hilarious. I really want to try that on Gwendal the next time he and Annisina go to a ball but he's so hard to surprise. It's hard to even imagine. Oh Yuuri's blushing. Cute. Maybe I picked that cute fetish up from Gwendal._

_"_Mom, Shouri you guys aren't funny. Can we go now? Please!"

Jen sighed. "Yuu-chan, your just no fun. Okay lets go."

Yuuri grabbed Kiyomi's hand and led her out the door without even looking up. _I should probably help him or he won't talk for the rest of the night._

_"_Hey Yuuri."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for calling me light." _ Yes! Got him to laugh._

_"_No problem. Your so pale and your hair is practically reflecting so you look like your glowing. For the record, "_Now he's making eye contact. Everything will be normal for a little while, "_That is what I meant by light."

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This will amaze you but I have nothing new to add to this A/N so be sure to read the top one, realize nothing I say is definite because I may add another chapter before the epilogue, and review to tell me if you liked this chapter. Hope so, cause next chapter or the chapter after there's some serious stuff going down. Thanks for reading....

~Savior


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Dancing in the Dark

Disclaimer: Hi, this is still not done... I do not deserve to own this show...

A/N: So yea, this is going to take me awhile, but I will finish. Sorry about the procrastination. Really I'm trying but I'm getting stuck a lot. Thanks for sticking this story out. This chapter will open the door for some serious drama. I think I said that in my last note but god it was so long ago.... Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter and if I ever take this long again feel free to drag me away from my rock long enough to work. R&R please! Thanks! You guys rock!

* * *

_ "Thanks for calling me light." Yes! Got him to laugh._

_ "No problem. Your so pale and your hair is practically reflecting so you look like your glowing. For the record, "Now he's making eye contact. Everything will be normal for a little while, "That is what I meant by light."_

* * *

_It's not quite as remarkable as our balls at home, but it's also not so stiff; so formal. It's relaxed and fun and the room barely has any lights. Except the red and blue and orange. How's that possible? No idea. Oh joy, His Imminence is here._

"Hey, Shibuya. Kiyo. Isn't this great! Kiyo, you having fun yet?"

"Sure. Nothing better." Yuuri stepped slightly forward. He looked a little guarded.

"Is Arianna here? Is she with you, Murata?"

"Well she isn't _with _me, but yeah, she's here. With Hiro. He asked her earlier today. Kiyo, do you wanna dance. Yuuri do you mind." He laughed.

"Nah. Go have some fun, Kiyo. Murata will fall at least twice. Go have a good laugh."

Murata walked out to the floor with Kiyomi. "You look great. You could consider making this a permanent change. Your so much more reserved. So, Wolfram, do you consider dancing with your boyfriend's best friend an awkward situation. I think dancing with my best friend's boyfriend has the potential to be. Can you dance like a girl?"

"I don't want to be a chic forever. Jen covered dancing in my crash course. I don't think it will be too--" Murata stepped up as close as an invasion of privacy and placed his hands on the middle of Wolfram's back. "Awkward. Fine you win." Wolfram placed his hands around Murata's neck.

"Don't I always."

"Fair point. What do you want? If your dancing with me you probably have something to talk to me about." Murata began to dance flawlessly but his expression became serious.

"How are you going to explain this to him? Are you going to lie? How would you explain the truth to him without admitting to being a cross-dressing-over-jealous stalker."

"God. Make it sound so terrible. I'm doing this out of-"

Murata chimed in sarcastically, "Insecurity in your relationship."

"Screw you. I was going to say love, you jerk. I'm not insecure."

"Will you admit to being a gay guy, dressed in drag, chasing his fiancé down, and trying to open his eyes to an affection he doesn't think he has."

"You make me sound bad and you make what I do sound so hard. Which depending how you look at it, it is both."

"But you won't seriously admit that, will you Wolfram?"

"Never. Just repeating it to make sure I got it all. Did you have a plan for telling him?"

"Nope. Not a clue. Try changing in front of him? That'll put him into a state of shock. I doubt he'll be mad then. After the shock sets in, though. It's anyones guess. If you do that, I want to watch! Or videotape it."

"You know I don't know what you mean, right."

"Sure I do. You're so smug though. It's nice to have something on you. It's pretty fun to taunt you about being clueless. But you honestly have no plan? At all."

"Nope. When it happens it happens. Until then I'm planning to enjoy myself. This is fun. Am I going home tonight?"

"I think so. Though if you'd like we can stay till tomorrow. Shinou is very understanding and it's not like he has anything else to do."

"Too bad. This was pretty fun. I liked being here. Even you weren't that bad."

"Was that an actual compliment? Wow. Shibuya might even live through a marriage with you. Maybe. Oh. The song is over. Well then I'm going to go find someone. See you later. Have fun princess, when the clock strikes twelve the magic is over..." Murata smiled in a knowing manner.

"What's that supposed to mean? Princess? Twelve o'clock and magic? That makes no sense."

"It's an Earth nursery rhyme called _"Cinderella"._ You wouldn't know, would you? Sorry, I'll show it to you later. Bye." Murata drifted off into a mass of people and began talking to someone Wolfram recognized as one of his many admirers. _I wonder if these guys would mind me being a man. After talking to some of them. No, probably not. _Yuuri popped out of nowhere and grabbed Kiyomi's arm to dance.

"Hey, Kiyo. Did you have fun?"

"Yep, sure did. How bout you? Any fun?"

"Not really. Nothing interesting happened. What did Murata say to you. Anything interesting."

"By that you mean..."

"About me."

"Right. Hmm, well--" Wolfram mocked thinking hard. "That's a secret, sorry. Can't tell you that."

"Did you talk about anything but me."

"Let's see. I'm pretty, your mother is scary when she's focused, and Cinderella. Other than that, it was actually mostly about you."

"Wow. And you won't tell me."

"Nope. And I changed my mind about the secret. I'm not sorry. This is pretty fun by its self." She laughed.

"I can get him to tell me."

"Ah, I see. When do you plan to dance with him. I want to watch. He won't tell you either. Like I said, it's a secret. You'll know about it eventually. I'll slip the secret into a conversation somewhere."

"Then I probably won't know that I know."

"Oh, believe me, if you see or hear anything you'll know. I'll be right back."

"Going to tell Murata more secrets."

"Just a little paranoid aren't you Yuuri. I'm going to the bathroom. See you in a bit."

"Oh. My bad."

"Whatever." Kiyomi left th gym in laughter. She almost made it. She didn't really want to go to the bathroom. She just wanted to go outside and soak up some air. The world spun so fast compared to the formal ballrooms at home. She walked around a bend and sat on the step at the back entrance of the school._ Tonight would be so past great if Murata hadn't brought up the whole secret thing. I wonder how I'm going to explain it? Maybe I can just start explaining as Kiyomi and end as Wolfram. No. that's a terrible idea. I could have Jen explain it for me... God I'd be in so much trouble. How can I get over the no-honesty-spying-lying-thing? Does he have any suspicion, I wonder. He must. Just a little._

_ Well... No, he probably doesn't. He's that dense. Intense dense. Ha. That's funny. Whoops, someone's talking to me. Oh, Great. Yuki. She agreed with everything Nina said last time I saw her. (A/N:_Refer to dodge ball chapter 9. =])

"Are you listening to me?"

"Not really. Did you say something stupid."

"I asked why you were staring off into space. Don't bite my head off."

"You sure had no problem fighting me when Nina was with you."

"Yeah, sorry bout that. She's rude sometimes but I've known her for a long time and I wouldn't want her mad at me. I called you a bitch, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, well, truthfully she's a huge bitch when she's mad. Sorry. She got a headache."

"Sounds fun. Why are you apologizing to me."

"I called you bitch and when I ran into you you hit the lockers. Didn't mean to but you weren't facing me and we were fighting so it occurred to me that you probably didn't know about it. Am I right?"

"Yep. She's not sorry." It was more of a statement.

"No, she's not. But she is scared of you. Does that count for something?"

"Not really. She's a baby. Just a little too spoiled to be a threat."

"Are you with Yuuri? I know he's your date, but is that just because your new?"

"Cause I'm new. He's already with someone. Haven't met them. That's just what he told me."

"So me and Nina.... Our problem isn't even with you, is it."

"Nope."

"And our chances. Does he talk about his girlfriend a lot?"

"Chances. The way he talks. Cold day in hell most likely."_ Your not too bad but he's my Yuuri._

_ "_Well that sucks. Especially since we were mean to you for no reason. You want to go back inside?"

"I guess so." They walked in on an impossible scene.

Yuuri in the gym. With Arianna. Kissing. Yuuri fell on his butt and Arianna sent a smug glare straight at Kiyomi.

"What the hell Arianna?" Yuuri glared up at her.

"What do you mean?" She just kept smiling at Kiyomi. Yuuri looked over at Kiyomi._ He. Kissed. Her. Then pretended to just notice me. Pretended to be mad about it. Oh god. _Wolfram was frantic. And the mask broke. Kiyomi outwardly showed being frantic. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were wet with the betrayal Yuuri had no idea he'd committed with the wrong witness present. So Yuuri went to go see what was wrong with Kiyomi like a moron.

"Kiyo. Are you okay? Your crying. Have you hurt yourself? Did you fall or something?"

Now jealousy was overshadowing pain. Sweet non-attached-to-Yuuri-Kiyomi was gone and Wolfram was pissed and betrayed and hurt.

"YOU! I hate you! You WIMP!"

Yuuri looked puzzled for have a second the the realization hit. He threw his hand over his mouth and reached toward Wolfram. "Oh, god. Wolfram? You are... Wolf! Hang on a second!" Murata walked over from no where and steered Wolfram away.

"Come on, now, Wolfram. Shouri's coming to get you. Jen said she'd wait for you at home." He looked over his shoulder. "Shibuya, time to go. No argument."

* * *

A/N: SORRY BOUT THIS WAIT. It feels like it's been forever. And it has. Actually it's been a month. Which is still too long. But it's a good chapter if I do say so myself. Was it good? That was the most drama I've ever written and next chapter will just be more so if it sucked you better tell me now. R&R please! I've got nothing else to say cept thanks for reading after I took so long. I'm glad it's good enough to stick with.

~Savior.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Avoiding Explanation

Disclaimer: Don't own KKM. SO Sad!

A/N: Hello peoples. I'm tried to hurry to make up for being so late last time.Still studying for exams, even though they're after Christmas... See you guys again soon. I'm a little afaid this chapter isn't eventful enough. R&R please. I wanna know what you guys think.

* * *

"_YOU! I hate you! You WIMP!"_

_ Yuuri looked puzzled for have a second the the realization hit. He threw his hand over his mouth and reached toward Wolfram. "Oh, god. Wolfram? You are... Wolf! Hang on a second!" Murata walked over from no where and steered Wolfram away._

_ "Come on, now, Wolfram. Shouri's coming to get you. Jen said she'd wait for you at home." He looked over his shoulder. "Shibuya, time to go. No argument." _

* * *

_ Damn him! Seriously. Can I ever catch a break?! Cheat in front of me. At a party where I'm your date. Even if he doesn't know I'm here, he's here with Kiyomi! I'll kill him. Then just for the hell of it I'll kill him again!! How-- could he? Oh, great, Shouri's here. Wow, if that's not the most pity I've ever seen in my life I don't know what is. And what's with that noise. It's so loud. _

"Wolfram, are you okay?" _Why the hell wouldn't I be? Except for everything about this night! God, whatever that noise is it's giving me a terrible headache. Sounds like a ripping. Oh! That's... me. _He began to realize that he wasn't quite crying._ Fire mazoku like me can't really cry much. Tears just evaporate from the heat in my face from being mad. I get too hot, so unless it's joyful crying- no tears._ No, it was more like a dry sob, and hyperventilating. Shouri began rubbing circles in his back. He just sounded very pained.

Wolfram took a deep breath and though he was shaking a little he wasn't 'crying' anymore. "I'm fine. I'm just very tired out. Could we leave now?"

Shouri lead Wolfram to the car._ Shit. I get carsick too easily._ "Shouri, I get very sick in cars. Could you leave the windows down or something?"

"Yeah. I'll crank up the A/C." Then he looked down seriously at Wolfram. "It'll be alright. Are you still okay?"

"Fine." The answer was pretty stiff. But it worked. Shouri opened every window and while Wolfram reclined in the back by Murata, Yuuri sat in the front by Shouri trying not to turn around. Sometime during the car ride Wolfram fell asleep with Murata as a pillow. The air blasting around him was cool air and he couldn't be physically pissed when asleep so everyone was a little caught off guard when Wolfram started crying in his sleep. Murata patted his hair and rubbed circles into his back like Shouri did before.

_Yuuri's POV_

In around 2 minutes he quieted to high-pitched intakes of breath every few minutes. Yuuri was in agony. No one had given him half a second to explain himself. Wolfram was in pain. It was his fault. Wolfram was a soldier, a fighter, and on occasion an extreme pain in the ass. But he was above all else strong. Yuuri knew that to be a fact. Until he turned around at least. Hair extensions all removed there was no doubting that was Wolfram. Laying in Murata's lap, sobbing in his sleep. He looked... small. He didn't look stubborn and strong-willed, and proud as usual. He looked betrayed and helpless and heartbroken. Of course he was also undeniable beautiful, not that Yuuri had ever admitted to thinking that. He flinched as he heard another sharp intake of breath. Shouri did too, and he eventually got tired of waiting.

"Yuuri, what happened?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Really? Why is that, I probably shouldn't say girl anymore, boy in the backseat crying then?" He still sounded calm and reasonable. He didn't sound angry. In fact he sounded almost curious.

"Shouri I can explain that to you but you'll have to let me thing for a bit. I want to thing of a way--" Shouri interrupted calmly once again.

"A way to lie? To make something up? Be careful, Yuuri. I haven't the slightest idea what happened, but I do know that he's devastated. You obviously were a little blind to the kind of loyalty that you have. I think it would be good for you both to be together so don't slip up. I'm going to hold you responsible until I know the culprit."

"No, I won't lie. I just want some time to make sure how I'm going to explain this sounds sincere to him. Shouri, I have to make it up to him. I don't want to mess this up while he's so pissed off at me. Also, I don't want to explain it to you till I explain it to him. You guys, mom included too, will tell me better ways to say this. I want to figure this out for myself. I want to make this right myself. Okay."

Shouri looked over and smiled, "That was a very good answer. I won't judge until I know what happened. I'll even get mom to lay off for a little while." Murata jumped into the conversation in a whisper so he wouldn't wake the sleeping, finally calmed blond boy on his lap.

"Shibuya, no offense alright. You're blind. But you and Wolfram balance each other out as friends and he's going to be an awesome advisor when Gwendal gets sick of you. I don't think you'd intentionally harm him, and I'll also give you the chance to explain beyond what I have seen. Not tonight though. I'm going to go back to Shin Makoku and talk to Shinou. He'll bring you back tomorrow or the next day. You just have to wish to come back and get in some water. I've discussed this with him. Today's Friday. The latest you can be gone is Sunday. Shin Makoku needs it's King. And I'm sure Prince Wolfram is missed, as well. You got that. You have two days to get back at the most. Don't screw this up."

"Alright, I won't. Thanks. Now I just have to convince him."

"You better have a good explanation though. He's pretty stubborn. Especially with you, being who you are to him."

"And what am I to him?"

Murata froze. "Don't joke Yuuri."

"I know, I just feel like this should be a better day. I won't do anything like this near him till he's beaten the crap out of me, then forgiven me."

Murata laughed, "That wasn't a good joke either."

"Ha, I wish that was a joke. But in all seriousness, I will fix this and be back on Sunday. Promise. Even if I don't fix everything. I'll keep working on it there."

"Okay. Shouri take me home first please."

"Fine.

_Wolfram's POV- Next day._

_ It feels so warm here. I think I should be depressed but I'm not sure why. I can't remember. Someone is trying to wake me up though. Mother? No. The hand is too big. Gwendal? Maybe, but why would he bother me? Gwendal... I want to sleep! _He felt fingers running thorough his, now short again, hair. Then he heard Shouri, cough. _Oh I see. Shouri is with me. Now I remember._

Shouri spoke quietly, "Wolfram... You need to wake up now." He figured he'd better make an attempt.

"Ugh... Shouri. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. You need to eat. Mom thinks you're going to starve."

"What time is it now?"

"Um..." He checked his watch. "God knows moms been up since around 8:30. But it's noon now and she's making everyone's breakfast. Let's go. Or I'll carry you down stairs. I have strict orders to get you downstairs."

"Really?"

"Yuuri needs to talk to you today. I wanted to come wake you because you'll be leaving soon. You'll need to spend most of the time listening to Yuuri. He didn't make any mistake. You just misunderstood."

"How? How do you know he didn't mean too?"

"Because he loves you. He probably won't admit it at the beginning, but he does." Wolfram glared at Shouri.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Now. Let's go." Shouri scooped up Wolfram and walked out the door.

"Ah! Let me down."

"Promise not to judge him and I will. Not until he explains himself. Then you can both accuse and ask questions. Probe his story out. You better say yes or I'll carry you like a bride straight into the kitchen. Where everyone is."

"Fine. I'll try to. Now put me down."

"Okay." Jen bustled up.

"Hello Wolfy-chan. Do you want chocolate-chip pancakes? Have you ever had them?"

"Nope." Jen mocked horror.

"How terrible. I'll fix that."

He sat down and ate the pancakes. It was pretty good. Sweet. He was starting to think about the problem he had last night. Then he felt like something was missing from the house.

"Where's Shouma?"

"Uma-chan is working."

"I see. Well that was good. I'm going to go upstairs now. I'm still tired." Shouri stopped him at the stairs.

"You said you'd talk to him."

"I will. But I don't want to be downstairs. If we have an argument then I want it to be private. Besides Jen's cheerfulness is bothering me. Her attempts to fill silence is as painful as it is effective."

"Kay, I'll give you that one. It is. I'll see you later. And I'll be sure to send Yuuri up."

"Thanks Shouri."

"I think I might miss you when you're gone. You'll have to visit more."

"Or you will."

"Fair point." It took less than 10 minutes before Yuuri was upstairs. He looked tired and pale. Like he was thinking all night.

He sighed. "Wolfram. I need to talk to you.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: That was fast! Isn't it great. Even if it's a cliffy! So anyways R&R please. I worked on this through algebra! Not that I ever worked on math in math anyway. It's been, what, 4 days? I hope you guys love me now. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Arguments

**A/N: **Well, I'm going pretty fast with this now. Isn't it great? Long A/N at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. IF I did season 4 would be up and running as we speak. Random complaint.

* * *

_It took less than 10 minutes before Yuuri was upstairs. He looked tired and pale. Like he was thinking all night._

_He sighed. "Wolfram. I need to talk to you._

_"I know."_

* * *

_"_Wolfram, I... Please listen to me. I didn't..."

"Are you going to say something before I die, you cheater, because that would really be nice? Though probably not worth the wait."

"Ouch. That was uncalled for."

"Was it?!"

"Not really. But I'd like to think so. Please listen, Wolf, please. I did not kiss her! She kissed me! She followed me around after you left. She dragged me away from Murata. There was a girl--"

"Of course. I didn't do anything wrong, I had no part in this. It's not my fault people walk up and kiss me. How dare they _force _me to cheat. I had no say in the matter _whatsoever!!! _You suck at lying. Have I ever told you that."

"I hate that girl. She's terrible. You have to believe me!"

"Oh, do I. Then please let me bask in your perfect glow! How could _I _accuse_ you?_"

"What could I do? Slap her?! I learned my lesson thanks!"

"You could've stepped off. You could have been offended. You could've done something Yuuri!" He looked like he was past anger and straight on to pain now. "You just stood there!"

"What do you want me to say Wolfram. I didn't know you were there, and she kissed me. I froze. If that stupid girl didn't start pointing at you then I never would've noticed from the shell shock. I remember thinking 'God, Wolfram would kill me if he saw me now'. I never thought--"

"What? That I'd find out?"

"That it would make you cry. I'm almost positive you hate me now." Yuuri flopped onto the bed looking torn and feeling worse.

"If you think I hate you then why are you here? Isn't all this work to make up with me a waste of time if you know it won't work?"

"No! You're- not-- never-- a waste of time for me. Never, okay. It will always be worth it to chase you down when you're sad because you deserve it!"

"I am? And why is that?"

"Good question!" Now Wolfram looked a little puzzled. "Why is what you think of me so important? I can't figure it out. Can you? I'd sure as hell like to. Your my friend. But I like you more than Murata and he's my best friend. Has been forever. Why are you so special?"

"Hmm... I wonder."

"The way women stare at you! Hell, the way men stare at you. It's infuriating to me and I haven't the slightest idea why?! Which annoys me even more!"

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I just get defensive when people ogle my friends. That bothers you too. That's all it is, right?" _He sounds like he's trying to convince himself of that. _

"Your friends? How bout Kiyomi? I was your friend as her and you practically set me up on dates and watched me get hit on. Everyone and their brother asked me out on the very first day and you didn't say a thing. You weren't mad about that." Wolfram raised his eyebrow quizzically. _I will win this one Yuuri. Even if you don't know where this is going to end up. You will._

"I didn't..."Yuuri fumbled around looking for an excuse. When he drew up blank he had to go with the truth. "I would've stopped it if... I knew."

"Really? That's surprising. And why is that?" _So close!! He's so blind. He's gonna walk straight into this._

_"_Because! You, I mean, you're... I'm not sure what you are! I'm sorry."_ God he's dense. _Now Wolfram got just a little mad. Enough to get the point across. He let out a frustrated sigh. _He can't get the point because he's good at lying to himself! Or trying to be culturally correct. I really can't tell anymore!!! ARRG!_

Yuuri sensed danger and began apologizing again. "I'm really sorry! I just... don't know! I'm trying!" Wolfram flopped down beside him.

"You can lay in the same bed with me every night and say goodnight to _our _daughter but you can't figure this out! Really?! That's more irritating than jealousy." Yuuri thought then smiled.

"That's about the size of it."

"Do you like me more than Conrart, or Gwendal, or Gunter, or mother?"

"Not so much more but differently. It's hard to explain. You remember when I called Kiyomi light. That's the way I see you. They're family but you're light. You shine. I could never like them that way."

"You love me." _Okay that was just a little blunt._

_"_I love them, too. It's just... not the same for me."

"That's not what I mean! You love me as... your... fiancé. That's the difference, isn't it Yuuri?"

"You know what. I think--" He looked toward his wall. _He's got it! _"Your right. That's how you're special. Wish I figured that out before you hated me." Now Wolfram had to soften up just a little bit. _Couldn't have him thinking I hate him now that he's figured it out_.

"It's nice that you think I'm special."

"Wolfram. If it helps, I'm really really sorry I made you cry. I didn't sleep at all last night."_ I really wish I could see his face right now. Probably blood red._

"Are you embarrassed about this?"

"Sorry about that too. It's a lot to swallow. I am a little bit. It's not too bad." Wolfram turned toward Yuuri's back and placed his hand over Yuuri's gently. _I have no idea why but I believe him. He knows now. I think, maybe, he's earned a little reprieve. It'll get easier now._

_"_Is this bad? Does it bother you at all?"

"Not really." Yuuri flipped his hand over and wrapped it around Wolfram's. "It's pretty nice. Hey Wolfram, do you think we could rethink this engagement just a bit."

Wolfram deadpanned, "What? I don't know how you could say that to me so bluntly Yuuri." _He deserves NOTHING! That moron!_

"No, No, NO. Not like that. What I meant was..." _Now he looks me in the eye_," Wolfram we were engaged the day we met. I hated it. If we weren't though, we wouldn't be such good friends. But it is still a little weird. I just want to start out differently. Not friends. Not getting married. Dating, I suppose. I have a feeling that we're decidedly past being friends. Not sure how that happened, but what can you do, right." Wolfram smiled. _Okay, that's fair. He's got it._

I think that's a good idea Yuuri. In fact, that's a very good idea and your right." He sat up straight. "I hereby release you of your engagement. We can revisit it later if we feel the need." _I kinda hope we will. _

"I thought you couldn't break it without witnesses. That's what's Sheri-sama told me in the beginning."

"You asked mother?! I didn't think it was _that _bad being with me."

"Well that was before! You were persistently annoying Wolf. Anyways--"

"If a Demon King is listening it's fine."

"I can't be a witness of my own breakup."

"I never said Shin Makoku's Demon King. Earth's. Do yourself a favor and look outside your door." Wolfram giggled. Yuuri opened his door and his mother, father, and brother paraded in. Shouma began laughing awkwardly.

"Well then, congratulations. Your... boyfriend is very... um, pretty." Yuuri looked like something zapped him. They were listening the entire time. They heard _everything. _

Yuuri came back at that realization in about 5 seconds. "You guys were listening to me? Us?"

Jen smiled. "Sure we were Yuu-chan. We were worried."

"I'm fine."

"About Wolfie-chan too." Yuuri's mood jumped to irritated.

"Let's go home Wolf. We don't need spying families. We can hide in a castle." Wolfram laughed.

"Are you kidding? Gwendal used to hire spies and guards when he babysat me. I was very young then."

Jen squealed. "How young? Were you cute then too?"

"Hn, I was always cute. Maybe 18 or 20. It was awhile ago."

"How old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look 18. You said that was awhile ago... You don't _look _old."

"80-ish. I'm pretty young, still." Shouri laughed. Loud.

"Wow. Only 80. God, now I know why you have such a temper. You're an _teenage _fire mazoku. That explains it."

"So he's like 14 in human years."

Now Wolfram interjected. "More like 16 actually. Two years younger than you. I was engaged very young, too. It's not just you."

Shouri jumped in again. "Which is why he's so stubborn." Yuuri looked dumbstruck.

"Wolfram. Tell me something. What age do demons usually get engaged at?"

Shouri looked like he was going to die of laughter. It was a very rare expression. " Your right Yuuri. I really want to go home today. Let's get going!"

"Wait a second Wolfram. Tell me."

"Wow. I sure do miss Mother. Can't wait to see her. Well I'm going to go the bathroom now! Bye bye." He rushed away. Yuuri ran after him. And Jen started laughing.

"What now, mom."

"Hee Hee. That was their first official fight dating! Isn't it adorable!"

"You're right! It is. How cute?" Shouma was laughing too now.

Jen sighed. "It'll be boring around here without him. He's so funny. He better come back and visit me sometime."

Shouri looked at Jen. "It was so much work though. Keeping up with their fight."

"Well I think it was worth it."

"Your probably right mom. It was."

* * *

A/N: That was fun! And fast. The end is the next chapter, without a doubt. Hope you guys like it. R&R, please! You guys better love me cause I moved really fast on the last 2 chapters! I'm also almost done with chapter 18 today. It's called Home. You'll get it on Tuesday if I can get around 8 reviews for this one by tomorrow afternoon. If not, I'll probably just wait till Wednesday or Thursday, but I'm just curious to see how many people are actually waiting to see what happens. Hope you guys like it! Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Home

**A/N: **Hello peoples. In this chapter His Holiness refers to Murata. It's been awhile and I can't remember if that title is right for the life of me. Thanks for reading. This might be longer than usual but hey it's my finale on this story, so I can do whatever I want. And I really don't think any of you will complain too much. R&R. Thanks!

Disclaimer: KKM is not me. Sorry.

* * *

_Jen sighed. "It'll be boring around here without him. He's so funny. He better come back and visit me sometime."_

_Shouri looked at Jen. "It was so much work though. Keeping up with their fight."_

_"Well I think it was worth it." _

_"Your probably right mom. It was."_

* * *

_Conrart is the first to greet us. Of course. He always liked Yuuri the most. I suppose that's because he met him first. _

"Wolfram! Yuuri! I'm glad your back!"

"Hey Conrad, how long were we gone for?"

"A month or so. Wolfram you scared mother. She thought you'd ran away. No one knew where you went until His Holiness came to tell us all what had happened last night. She heard you were sad about something though he didn't tell us what, and now she's worried about you. You might want to go see her. Oh, and Yuuri Gwendal's been in his office doing all your work for the past month and I'm fairly sure he's going to skin you alive."

Yuuri groaned. "Oh joy. Is there anywhere but Gwendal's office I can go? Just put off doing all the work he probably saved me for later?"

"Mother's in the main hall. You could go see her. I have to leave soon. I'm on active guard tonight. Or you maybe go see Gunter?"

"Hmm, I think take Sheri-sama, thank you." Wolfram unconsciously grabbed Yuuri's hand and walked him to the main hall. Conrart didn't miss that. Walking... Not draggin against his will while he tried to get his and free. Walking side by side holding hands. He really wanted to know what happened now, but it would have to wait.

* * *

"Yuuri."

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? You're not saying anything a all."

"Oh nothing in particular. Thinking about explaining this to Sheri-sama without her not liking me anymore. But I really don't want to downplay if it's going to make you mad at me. I was trying to think of a way to do it and of a way to ask permission to do it at the same time."

"Really? That sure does sound like nothing in particular."

"Well I'm trying not to push my luck so consider that as my way of asking."

"I've spent years trying to get mother to stop treating me like a baby and it's still a work in progress. I'll sugar coat it and you just follow along. Remember what I say so you can repeat it later. I didn't cry. You didn't cheat. We're going to downplay the last day and a half and be honest about the rest. Oh and I'm also sorry. You do have grounds to be angry just a little bit. You've probably forgotten but I don't want you to bring it back on me later."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram took a deep breath. Time to turn himself in. In a manner of speaking anyways.

"Yuuri, I lied to you for a week straight. I spied on you. I was trying to meet Jen and it just blew out of proportion. I thought about not telling you, but I figured it was only fair." _Okay I guess now it's my turn. _

Wolfram thought he deserved getting yelled at for that because that's what he would do to Yuuri if their positions were reversed so when Yuuri let go of his hand he wasn't hoping for the better anymore. _I guess this time he's going to punch me this time... he wouldn't really try to slap me again. _Wolfram closed his eyes and waited. The shock set for a different reason soon after.

"Wolfram, you thought I was still mad at you for that?" Yuuri was... hugging him?! In public! In the courtyard! For lying all week!

"Umm... Yes, I did. I lied. Continuously. I figured you would be. But... you're... not?" Now Wolfram was standing in public with Yuuri's arms wrapped around him while his arms hung limply at his side.

"Nope. I thought back to the day you weren't home that first day and I realized it was yet another day where I kicked you out of our room. I hurt your feelings again, didn't I? This really was all my fault. I knew either you'd think about trying to get away with something I didn't blame you for and I'd let it slip by or you'd try and do this and I'd apologize again. I'm sorry Wolfram." Wolfram couldn't really move much. He just stood there, frozen. Like he'd been hit by lightning. Yuuri began to worry about him and tried to pull away to see his face.

"Wolfram, are you sad again?" Wolfram woke up violently. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri fiercely.

"No! I'm extremely happy. Don't let go. You never hugged me this entire time and you don't even blame me for lying. I'm beyond happy." When Wolfram finally pulled away he was smiling like a lunatic. He giggled a bit. He looked like he could barely contain it all. Just from a hug. Yuuri pondered it. It was rather interesting. Wolfram reigned himself in while Yuuri thought and took a few deep breaths, "Well then. Lets go talk to mother." He began to pull Yuuri by his hand again toward the castle when he noticed his little episode of happiness drew quite a crowd. He heard Yuuri mumble his name behind him. Then he heard him say something else entirely. He spun around. Fast.

"What did you say?"_ He... wouldn't. No, defidently not. Then why is he blushing to the tips of his hair. I won't think that until I can actually hear it. It's too much to hope for. He would never say that._ Yuuri took a step closer so the crowd of people pretending not to watch couldn't hear him.

"I said...I, um... love you, Wolfram." He saw Wolfram begin to smile and he figured since he'd already said it... "I love you, Wolfram." Maids halfway across the world started squealing so naturally half of the crowd around them did as well. Or died in shock from such a seemingly drastic change. After all, the king left for a month and on the day he comes back he confesses his love for the ex-prince whose been gone longer.

But Wolfram. His reaction was certainly the strongest. For all the 'my fiancé' stuff he pulled he could sure turn a dark shade of red. Maybe it was the contrast with his light blonde hair. And this time he didn't reign it in well. He started smiling like a lunatic when he finished blushing and even cried a little bit. It was his turn to hug a shell shocked Yuuri. As much as Yuuri though this could get some kind of reaction out of Wolfram he never expected it to be so.... enthusiastic. He was certainly pleased with himself until the moment ended.

And it did. All too soon. Though they didn't notice, there was someone unexpected in the crowd of now cheering onlookers. Of all the days Gwendal could have chosen to take a break from paperwork... He cleared his throat loudly and Yuuri looked over in terror. His arms dropped and, could you guess, even a euphoric Wolfram could feel the distress. He detatched from Yuuri and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers for support.

Gwendal walked out into plain sight and anybody with self preservation who wasn't related or royalty scattered. After all he couldn't very well kill the king and his beloved little brother, could he?

"So I am to assume that your vacation went well, your Highness."

"Um... Yes. Thank you for inquiring, Lord Von Voltaire." Okay so sue him. He slipped into King Shibuya mode rather than pee his pants as plain old Yuuri. "Do you know where I might find..."

"Mother is in the throne room now, Gunter is in the back garden, Conrad left, Greta is on a play-date and God help me, Annisina is looking for me now." Maybe it wasn't such a senseless walk.

Yuuri relaxed and stopped trying to break Wolfram's hand. Gwendal's stress wasn't because of him. If he didn't say anything, Gwendal most likely accepted what he had just witnessed. "Well good luck with that, we need to go find Sheri-sama so---" Annisina ran into focus.

"GWENDAL!!"

"Excuse me, it appears I have to leave NOW!" And off ran Gwendal. Annisina came by.

"Have you seen him? Oh, and congratulations. The maids told me and so did His Holiness." Wolfram got this one.

"That way and thank you. I'm very happy about it." Annisina ran away so Yuuri started to walk back to the castle. "Hey Yuuri, I was thinking, do we have to tell mother the details right now when obviously everyone in the castle has already heard. Couldn't we just enjoy the day. It seems like we'll run into everyone eventually. Or they'll hunt us down. Either way, right."

"That sounds good. Want to go to garden Gunter's not in right now? No one goes to that one this time of year."

"Good idea. Maybe we can hide out till dinner... If we try hard enough."

"Sounds like a date." Yuuri walked over to the two maids that came back after Gwendal left since they were still were trying to look like they weren't eavesdropping. "You can tell everyone you see what just happened as long as you don't tell then where we've gone off to. Deal?"

They looked so excited. "Really? Of course. We promise not to say anything Your Highness. We will deny hearing anything about a date." Yuuri laughed awkwardly. They heard the word date...

"Thanks. Come on Wolfram."

"Sure." He flicked a look at the starstruck maids. "Thanks." They squealed again.

Yuuri whispered to Wolfram. "That's pretty funny."

"Yep. It is." Wolfram's smile was still glistening and Yuuri was nearly positive he could've said grass was funny and Wolfram would have agreed.

"What did my mom call you... oh! Love you, _Wolfie-chan! _

"Not to sound ungrateful but could you not call me Wolfie-chan?"

"Nope, I like it. Sounds pretty. Like you. Pretty."

"Fine then. Love you too, _Yuu-chan."_ Yuuri let out a huff.

"Your mean."

"So are you. Really though. Love you, Yuuri."

"Yeah, you too." Wolfram's light was defidently infectious. Like sunshine. Light to describe Wolfram was defidently one of Yuuri's best ideas.

* * *

A/N: Well I like my little mindless fluffy ending. Was the ending okay? Oh and I finished this chapter the day I posted Chapter 17. I really was just going to ignore this last little burst of writing and finish everything out on the last chapter but I'm OCD and it bothered me so much to end on an odd numbered chapter! I had no freaking idea that it would bother me but I guess I'm just messed up like that. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for this story. Actually I even appreciate you guys taking the time of day to follow this story. It's rocks! Review the last chapter if nothing else, please. I'm going out of town on the 24th and won't be back till the 30th so if you want me to respond to the reviews you better hurry. Well it's been great. Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and a Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed my series!

*~**The End**~*


End file.
